City of Angels
by BittenAndStaked
Summary: Spike is staying in Buffys house, when her father invites them to LA it turns out Dawn has told him Spike's Buffys boyfriend so he plays along. Spuffyness ensues - R
1. Ch1 Living with the enemy

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter One - Living with the enemy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike are living together after Dawn convinced Buffy to let him stay in their moms room. Buffy realises that Spike isn't such a bad guy once you get to know him, so long as he doesn't corrupt her sister too much.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 1 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Buffy switched the alarm off and lay stretched out across her bed, the thin summer covers barely hiding her nudity. She reached across to press play on a tape in her stereo then lay back on the bed and closed her eyes as the music washed over her.**   
  
_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for  
The echoes of angels who won't return._   
  
Buffy sighed as she listened to every word, the past year had been hell and all she had to look forward to now was a blistering hot summer with Spike getting under her feet. Willow had gone with Giles to England to study magic, Xander was always busy with Anya which left Buffy with Spike and Dawn. Buffy guessed he wasn't so bad to live with unless he was making a mess or constantly playing about with Dawn or generally in view. He wasn't so bad.   
  
_He's everything you want, he's everything you need,  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
He says all the right things at exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you and you don't know why  
  
  
You're waiting for someone.._   
  
The tune changed abruptly and Buffy sat up in bed staring at the stereo incredulously.   
  
_Oh you silly thing, you've really gone and done it now.  
Oh you silly thing…_   
  
Buffy hit the stop button. Punk music on her tape meant one thing.   
  
"Spike!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, when he didn't come straight away she yelled again. "Spike!! Damn you!"   
  
He opened the door and stood there rubbing a towel against his wet hair with one hand and holding another towel around his waist. She sat there in bed, mouth agape at the sight of him dripping wet and leaving little puddles on the carpet. A million nasty things to say buzzed around her head but her throat felt constricted.   
  
"Yell a little louder next time, might actually wake the dead." Spike smirked at her and adjusted his towel, tucking the corner into it around his waist.   
  
"There is lame ass punk all over my tape." Buffy stuck her jaw out defiantly and then quickly adjusted the sheet so it shielded her nudity from him. But the process of concealing herself only bought it to his attention.   
  
"What's that got to do with me? Are you naked?" He narrowed his eyes at her and cocked his head to one side.   
  
"Spike! You're a pig and you are the only one who listens to punk in this house. That reminds me, why are you in _my_ house?"   
  
"Because…"   
  
Dawn was walking up the hall towards them singing. "I wanna be sedated…"   
  
They both turned in unison as she walked past the entrance to Buffys room and looked at them both. Spike chuckled at the look of horror on Buffys face.   
  
"Am I interrupting?"   
  
"Dawn, did you record over my tape?"   
  
"Only to stop you listening to it _every_ morning, it's driving me up the wall!" Dawn folded her arms and stomped off down the hall.   
  
"That's it! I can take you corrupting my sister but her listening to punk is one step too far." Buffy shot Spike a black look.   
  
He just stood there looking at Buffy with a frown on his face and then moved to sit on the bed by her, resting his elbows on his knees he let the hair towel dangle onto the floor. Buffy adjusted the sheet further at his manoeuvre.   
  
"Want to talk about it?" His tone was calm as he looked deeply into her eyes and she played with the sheet wishing he wouldn't do that. It always made Buffy warm inside like a fever and it was gradually getting worse every time.   
  
"Sorry. It was Riley's." Buffy mumbled out and hugged the sheet tighter. Spike handed her the little stuffed pig she always loved and Buffy smiled into his eyes mentally adding a _damn you Spike_.   
  
"Mr Gordo makes everything better right?" He raised both his eyebrows into a questioning look and Buffy noticed for the first time that when he did that he pouted slightly.   
  
A sudden desire to pull his bottom lip sprang into her and she caught her hand moving, not knowing what to do she placed it on the bed beside her.   
  
"I guess, this years been hell. Everyone I love leaves me."   
  
"I understand how it must make you feel but you need to move on pet, moping isn't going to bring him back. You're young and _didn't_ love him, you admitted that remember? Some things just weren't meant to be. Have some fun Buffy, _let go_."   
  
"When did you get so insightful?"   
  
"Wouldn't believe me if I told you." Spike touched her hand and left the room.   
  
Amazingly she didn't retract the hand he had touched, she didn't try and rub the sense of his cold skin off hers, she didn't even beat him down with a nasty comment. Buffy felt she had lost the ability to purposefully hurt him. The past month in the house with him had given her an opportunity to observe him closely. About three days ago Buffy had admitted to herself that he was likable, underneath his bravado he was a pretty sensitive guy.   
  
Spike had given her little pep talks about life like no other and he was the undead to be sure, but something about him said he wasn't your usual vampire. Pure evil and soulless yes, but it was like he didn't need it to be a decent man around her and Dawn.   
  
Buffy sighed as she flopped back down onto the bed in a more than confused state. She could hear Spike and Dawn laughing downstairs, she liked that sound and it had been so long since everything had been as balanced as this. Her thoughts turned to wondering when the next apocalypse was going to happen and she secretly hoped it wasn't going to be anytime soon.   
  



	2. Ch2 The trouble with teens

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Two - The trouble with teens.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Dawn gets a pep talk from Spike about helping Buffy out around the house, but then lands herself in trouble when her father rings and wants Buffy, Dawn and _Spike_ to come visit him in LA. Seems Dawn might have told a little white lie to her father.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 2 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**"What do you want for breakfast Spike?" Dawn bubbled at him as she danced around the kitchen.**   
  
Spike was sitting at the island reading the paper, he looked up at her as she spoke but just smiled in response. Dawn sat down opposite and rummaged through the cereal boxes for the prize, spilling it all over the counter.   
  
"Niblet don't do that you know it drives big sis insane and while we're on the subject _you_ need to help more around the house." He gave her his best 'do as your told' frown, the one he'd been practicing in his room.   
  
Buffy was just about the enter the kitchen when she caught his little speech. It was such a different tack to the one she always took, it was more like placing the idea in Dawns head rather than banging it home with a hammer. She hung back in the living room and listened.   
  
"But she has slayer strength." Dawn whined at him as she repacked the cereal boxes.   
  
"But she isn't a cart horse. You want people to treat you like a grown up then you have to learn to act like one."   
  
"What would you know? You're always acting like a kid." Her tone was sharp and Spike knew she got that from Buffy.   
  
"Platelet I'm not telling you what to do, just a suggestion is all. Think about what Buffy has been through this past year, how much stress on her it's been. Big sis is hurting more than she'll admit, we both know she's stubborn but I can see it when I look at her it's a whole world of hurt. C'mon Dawn." He gave her a soft look and a little smile over the top of the paper, Dawn caved and Buffy sighed.   
  
"Okay, I suppose she always has a lot on her plate and I do want to be treated like the grown up I am." Dawn pouted at him as she rounded the island to where he was now standing and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm off to the mall."   
  
"Back before dark okay, lots of nasty things out there that like tasty little _women_ to eat."   
  
Buffy could see Dawn roll her eyes and smile at him as she headed towards the front door. She was about to head back upstairs when she heard him come up behind her.   
  
"Sneak." He grinned wide as she turned to face him.   
  
"Can't be a sneak in your own house." Buffy jumped as the phone rang, she didn't move a muscle towards it because Spike was blocking her path.   
  
"It's probably for me." Dawn had grabbed it.   
  
"_Sneak_." Spike whispered into Buffys ear as he passed close by her and walked into the living room. Her knees felt weak but she justified it as the phone making her jittery rather than his dulcet tones breathed in her ear.   
  
She watched him flick the TV on and swing his feet up onto the table. One arm behind his head like a pillow he looked so relaxed like he belonged there.   
  
"Buffy its dad. Something about LA." Dawn held the receiver out to her with an impatient look, Buffy returned a look that said 'stay put'.   
  
Dawn gave Spike a worried look that he knew meant 'I'm in so much trouble'. He had perked up at the word LA, there's one place he never wanted to go near again. He could just imagine Angel welcoming him back with open arms, only to stake him in the back.   
  
"Okay dad, Monday sounds fine. Okay. Fine. _What_? No, it's just... Okay... _He'll_ be there." Buffy shot a look to Spike who looked confused. "Okay, see you then. Bye." She slammed the receiver down on the hook.   
  
"We're going to LA for two weeks starting Monday." Buffy folded her arms looking less than pleased about the situation.   
  
"See you in two weeks then, I'll take care of the place for you. Best go pack niblet." Spike relaxed back into the sofa.   
  
"You misunderstood me. I said _we're_ going to LA."   
  
  



	3. Ch3 Soft touch

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Three - Soft touch.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Dawn finds herself confronted by a Slayer and a vampire when they realise she told her dad that they were dating. Buffy discovers that Spike is putty in her hands and all it takes is a soft touch to get him to come to LA.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 3 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Spike looked at her with an air of confusion. "Where do I come into this?"**   
  
Buffy turned her frown on Dawn who was edging towards the door. In three strides Spike had caught her arm and was hauling her back into the room.   
  
"Niblet?" Spikes voice was deadly; the thought of having to go to LA sickened him.   
  
"Well, remember the time you answered the phone?" Dawn saw Buffy had moved to stand beside Spike with her arms folded, she didn't look like she had understood what her father had just told her.   
  
"Yes. You two had buggered off out and left me here alone." Spike was confused and it showed.   
  
"Well when I spoke to dad the next day he asked me who you were and why you were living in the house."   
  
"Dawn _what_ did you tell him?" Buffy looked furious.   
  
"I may have panicked and told him you two were an, um, you know." Dawn fidgeted with her shirt, Spikes hand was cold on her arm and it was starting to hurt.   
  
"Spit it out Dawn." Spike stared her down angry as hell at her, she could tell by the fact he had called her Dawn and not a pet name.   
  
"Oww." She retaliated at him and it triggered the chip, sending him reeling backwards and falling onto the couch clutching at his skull.   
  
"Dawn!" Buffys look had turned to pure disgust at her sister's action.   
  
"Sorry, I forgot and you were hurting my arm." She had come to kneel beside him.   
  
Spike had his eyes screwed shut and was rubbing his temples, legs dangling over the arm of the couch.   
  
"S'okay niblet. Didn't mean to hurt you."   
  
"I may have told dad you two were an item. He wanted to know who you were so I told him you're William and you've been going out with Buffy for a few months now."   
  
"Dawn! How could you?" Buffy flopped into the chair opposite them, Spike thought she looked exhausted but it was hard to tell through all the pain rocketing around his brain.   
  
"Buffy, better than saying 'He is actually the undead, a vampire and your daughters are the Slayer and a now defunct key.' Isn't it?" Spike tried to smile but it made little stars appear in front of his eyes.   
  
Buffy appreciated that Spike was trying to make light of the situation, Dawn took this opportunity to sneak towards the door.   
  
"Back before dark niblet. Then you are grounded until Monday missy." Spike did his best to sit up but his head was spinning, so he flopped back down again.   
  
Dawn just smiled at him as she shut the door behind her. Buffy moved to sit on the couch next to where Spike lay, his head practically grazing her thigh. She absentmindedly looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair.   
  
"You okay?" She tried to hide the concern in her voice but knew he had already picked up on it.   
  
"It'll pass." He lay motionless on the couch with his blue eyes upturned to face her.   
  
"Want some aspirin?" Buffys fingers continued to work his hair into intricate little swirls, it was still wet from his shower this morning and she decided it looked better messed up when his roots were showing.   
  
"Doesn't do much for my brain. Besides you'd leave the couch and what you're doing is making the pain go." He liked the way she weaved her fingers into his hair, it felt intimate like they were both on a level footing. Spike closed his eyes and felt his headache subside under her touch.   
  
"Spike?" Buffy smiled at how relaxed he was just because she was playing with his hair, two months ago she wouldn't have sat within ten feet of him, now she was actually enjoying how her presence made him feel.   
  
"Mmm pet?"   
  
"Come to LA. I know you don't want to and I can't make you but…" She had started rubbing his temples in circular patterns with her warm fingers; he was smiling lazily with his eyes firmly shut.   
  
"I'm driving. If it's okay with my girlfriend that is, Buffy?" Spike grinned like a Cheshire cat and Buffy was actually thankful that he would be happy to go along with this ludicrous charade.   
  
"Thanks William." She planted a kiss on his forehead and stood up.   
  
Spike felt a warm feeling in his stomach and opened his eyes, she was standing looking down at him. Buffy felt a weird familiar warmness in her belly, as he caught her eye it flared up into a small volcano of heat.   
  
"Better now?" She said quietly.   
  
"Think I'm going to have a nap. Dawnster gave me a hell of a headache, you know I didn't mean to hurt her." He stood up slowly and headed towards the door with a slight wobble.   
  
"Have you eaten?" Buffy sounded concerned again but this time had a cover up ready. "Just testing out the concerned girlfriend act."_ Yeah, all an act_.   
  
"No, but I'll be fine. We need to go over some stuff later if you're going to convince your dad."   
  
"What do you mean _me_? What about _you_?"   
  
"Buffy, be serious, I know everything about you already. Ask yourself what you know about me?" With that he headed up to the master bedroom.   



	4. Ch4 Questions

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Four - Questions.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy is drawn to Spikes room as she tries to write down exactly what she knows about him, turns out even vampires talk in their sleep.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 4 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Buffy sat down on the couch where he had been and subconsciously swung her legs up onto the table, mirroring his earlier position. She stared at the TV for a while and then busied herself tidying the mess around the house, occasionally cursing his name. Eventually she ended up back in her room. Taking a pad from her bedside cabinet she started making notes.**   
  
Things I know about Spike.  
1.He's a vampire.  
2.He's old (note: how old?)  
3.His name is William (note: William what?)  
4.He loves me (okay, I admit it.)  
5.He likes to try and kill me (I like trying to kill him.)  
6.All his previous girlfriends have been the undead.  
7.He likes Dawn.  
8.He's killed two Slayers.  
9.We were once engaged.  
10.He growls in his sleep?  
  
  
Buffy shot her head up and laughed. She could hear him growling next door, lying still for a moment she listened. Silence. She grabbed her note pad and crept out into the hall, coming to a stop outside his door.   
  
Spike growled again and muttered something about his Desoto, LA and peaches. Buffy held her hand to her mouth to suppress a giggle, then opened the door a crack. As he growled again her giggle turned into a yawn, seeing him asleep made her tired.   
  
Spike was sleeping on his back with one leg splayed out from underneath the covers and she smiled at how comfortable he looked. Buffy presumed he was naked but it didn't stop her sneaking into the room. _I've seen naked men before, nothing special here_.   
  
It was still her mother's room but since Spike had moved in there had been a few changes. Posters had gone up, the bed linen was now a dark red colour and the curtains had been doubled up so there was no chance of sunlight getting in. She turned her attention to him. He was growling low and scratching his chest, making little smacking noises with his mouth as he opened and closed it rapidly a few times.   
  
"No… Peaches… mine… always mine…" He growled again.   
  
"Who's yours Spike? What has peaches, I mean Angel got that's yours?" Buffy whispered from beside the bed.   
  
"Buffy… no… leave her alone… I'll kill you…" Spike rolled over onto his right side and clawed at the pillow.   
  
"Oh, I see." She smiled.   
  
Buffy crept onto the bed and lay a few feet away from him, scanning her notes. She added 'likes to sleep naked', 'drinks blood and whisky', 'likes chicken wings', 'is almost cute when sleeping'. She watched him for a while as he became still and she dozed off without realising it.   
Spike stretched as he woke up, on opening his eyes he saw Buffy curled up at the edge of the bed mouth slightly ajar and a pad falling from her open hand. He started at first but then smiled as he read her notes on him, she made a little grunting noise in her sleep and curled up into a little ball holding onto the pillow tightly. _Dreaming of me?_   
  
Flicking the light switch on the lamp he hit Buffy on the head with her note pad.   
  
"Hey." She mumbled and waved a sleepy hand around her head like she was fending off a swarm of bee's, then her eyes popped open. "Oh."   
  
"Oh indeed. Take it from this." He waggled the pad at her. "That you've come to realise you don't know much about me. That I get, what I don't get is the whole sneaking into my bed thing, unless you plan on shagging the info out of me?"   
  
"A world of eww. I dozed off, must have been your incessant growling in your sleep it gave me a comforting slayer feeling."   
  
"Do not…" He looked at her list. "Apparently I do. Least I don't talk in my sleep."   
  
"Do I? And uh, you do." She blushed a little.   
  
"Sometimes you do." He didn't tell her all the things he'd heard her say he would save that for another time instead he scanned the list again. "So I'm apparently William, who is old and eats a mixture of blood and chicken wings. Along with that I drink whisky and date the undead, except for the brief period we were engaged." He raised an eyebrow at her for remembering that one and her cheeks coloured a touch. "I kill Slayers, but apparently like Dawn, I also appear to like to sleep naked." He looked under the covers and ticked that one off against the list with his finger. "To top this all off I'm a vampire, who is _almost_ cute when asleep and who you admit is in love with you. That all you got?"   
  
Buffy frowned and rolled onto her stomach next to him, not bothered by the fact he had confirmed his naked status. She did feel comfortable lying there in her mother's room with, bizarrely, a known killer in the bed.   
  
"You want my history? You have to promise not to tell anyone and I mean _no one_ not even Giles. He'd kill for information on me to report back to the precious council of wankers." He lay on his back next to Buffy, propped up on the pillows. She nodded up at him and motioned a cross over her heart.   
  
"Okay, got your pen? Then lets begin."   
  
  



	5. Ch 5 Answers

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Five - Answers.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy gets some answers from Spike about his past and see's a little more than she bargained for in his bedroom.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 5 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**"The name is William the Bloody or Spike." He grinned at her but could see she wasn't going to let is pass that easily.**   
  
"No. I can't go 'Dad this is Mr. The Bloody.' Please?"   
  
He paused with a pensive look on his face and Buffy knew he was weighing up the options.   
  
"Thornton. Don't tell Giles it because within 5 seconds he'd have my entire family tree and be telling me my life story. Okay?"   
  
"It's pretty. William Thornton. Sounds modestly well off. To think I could have been Mrs Buffy Thornton. It's better than Mrs Buffy the Bloody." Buffy smiled encouragingly at him and giggled at the fact that she was probably the only person he had told this to.   
  
Spike smiled back at her, the sound of her name joined with his sent a jolt through him and he thought of when they had been under the spell and she hadn't know what name to put on the wedding invites.   
  
"Modestly is the word. Bought into this world William Thornton, born 1852. Totalling 150 years old, turned in 1880." Spike watched her scribble it all down, he didn't know why he was telling her all this, but it felt nice to have someone know the real him.   
  
"You were 28? You look younger, any girlfriends as a human?" Buffys smiled faded when Spike looked pained. "Bad subject matter."   
  
"Did have designs on one woman, Cecily, it was her rebuff that drove me out into the street to meet my sire. I remember when you came to ask me about the slayers I killed and you echoed her words precisely 'you're beneath me'. But in a way I'm thankful she drove me out into the night."   
  
"Why?" Buffy choked on the fact that she had inadvertently used the same rebuff as the only other human he'd loved.   
  
It made her stomach tight and knotted, it must have been like torture to him. She remembered the shotgun he had shown up with later that night, _pained enough to kill me_?   
  
"Because I met Drusilla, who gave me eternity to find what mattered to me most." Spike was staring deeply into her eyes as he bought his hand to stroke her hair.   
  
"Me?" Buffy said quietly, astounded at the weight of those words he'd spoken to her. She couldn't stop his fingers from weaving into her hair and no retort came to mind. _Must be losing my edge. Slayer vampire, vampire Slayer_.   
  
"Moving on, we can say I work in the Magic Box. Obviously from England, just say we met at a party or something, I don't know."   
  
"Spike." She hadn't stopped thinking about what he'd said to her.   
  
"Yes pet?"   
  
"I'm glad you're coming to LA." Buffy gave him a warm smile that made his whole body feel flushed.   
  
"How much boyfriend girlfriend stuff will your pops be expecting?"   
  
"Don't know really, holding hands occasionally, sitting together and going out in the evenings."   
  
"All very innocent pet, but what about kissing and the probability of having to share a room? What if he wants to go play golf with me, how do we explain that I'm sunlight challenged?" Spike grinned as her eyes grew large.   
  
"Hadn't thought about that. I'm hungry." She felt the need for a change of subject. "Let's see if Dawns home I think I heard the TV downstairs." Buffy shuffled into a sitting position   
  
"We'll cross those bridges when we come to them then. Avert your eyes missy." Without warning Spike got out of bed and headed to where his clothes were scattered on the floor.   
  
Buffy felt her cheeks flush as she tried to look away but she was drawn to looking at the little tattoo above his left buttock near the small of his back, she couldn't quite make out what it was.   
  
"I didn't know you had a…" She stopped suddenly, realising that asking that question would mean admitting to watching him naked.   
  
Spike slipped his jeans on and turned to face her as he buttoned them up.   
  
"Had a what?" He frowned at her where she sat on the bed motionless and staring at the sheet. He could see her cheeks almost matching the bed linen. "Oh. Voyeuristic Buffy, now there's a side of you I didn't know existed."   
  
"Am not, just it caught my eye and I wanted to know what it was."   
  
Spike sighed as he walked over to where she sat and pulled the back of his jeans down a little to expose the tattoo to her.   
  
"Happy now?" He grinned at her as she bought her fingers to rest on the inked skin, it was a little flaming heart with a 'B' in the middle. "Was kinda hoping you wouldn't see that, if it's any consolation I was drunk. Was just after Glory had captured me and you kissed me as a reward for taking a giant leap towards becoming dust."   
  
"It's so gorgeous." Buffy raised her eyes to meet his. "No ones ever done anything like that for me. I don't know what to say."   
  
"You're _not_ mad at me?" Spikes eyes smiled as her green orbs twinkled at him as she shook her head in the negative.   
  
"Hungry." With that Buffy hurried from the room and he listened as she headed down the stairs.   
  
Spike chuckled to himself as he walked down the stairs, the next two weeks were going to interesting indeed. He caught sight of Dawn and Buffy sitting on the couch. Buffy managed to avoid his eyes for the rest of the evening, even when she asked him if he wanted any pizza she stared at his feet. Her behaviour only served to amuse him and make him chuckle as he watched Dawn and Buffy eventually head up to bed.   
  
"Goodnight my love." He waved a hand at her and she gave him her patented 'Damn you Spike' look.   
  
  



	6. Ch 6 First kiss

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Six - First kiss.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Dawn forces Buffy and Spike into practising their kissing so they'll convince their dad. Buffy gets a little carried away.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 6 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**The next day was spent in packing up all the stuff they were taking to LA, Buffy had insisted on getting Spike some more shirts and jeans. He had forced a promise out of her that they would be his style and not hers, he was pleasantly surprised when she came back with bags full of dark coloured shirts and some new black jeans.**   
  
"Spike, about the car."   
  
He turned to look at her from the suitcase he was packing in his room.   
  
"What about it?"   
  
"Is it stolen?" Buffy got straight to the point.   
  
"Bought it a few years ago. Happy?" Spike huffed as he threw more clothes into his already overflowing suitcase.   
  
"Yes." She said quietly then noticed his packing. "No. That is so going to ruin all those things I got you, here let me." She pushed him to one side and started repacking his bags.   
  
Dawn laughed from the doorway at the sight of Spike looking bemused on the bed and Buffy folding his clothes.   
  
"This is going to be so cool. LA with you guys, can we go to some clubs? And like the cinema with all the little stars outside?"   
  
"Maybe." Buffy continued packing the bag.   
  
"So have you guys practised the ugly girlfriend boyfriend stuff yet?"   
  
They both looked quizzically at her.   
  
"Dad is so going to know that you've never kissed before if you don't have a test run to get the whole fumbly thing over with."   
  
"Dawn, we've kissed before." Buffy didn't break her stride as she packed the second bag.   
  
"Ooh! When?" Dawns face lit up with interested.   
  
"When we were under a spell." She allowed herself a sideward glance at Spike.   
  
"Spell schmell, how can you remember what it's like, it was over a year ago. C'mon practice it'll be cool. I'll tell you if you're convincing."   
  
"Dawn!" They both shouted at her in unison.   
  
"Voyeuristic tendencies must be a Summers thing." Spike added and Buffy blushed, Dawn looked confused.   
  
"I'm not leaving for LA until you two kiss." She folded her arms and leant against the doorframe resolutely.   
  
"Fine!" Buffy slammed the lid of the suitcase shut and looked at Spike. "Come here then."   
  
Spike stood up in front of her a feeling of nervousness threatening to overwhelm him, Buffy told herself it was just a quick kiss and it meant nothing. She wrapped her arms about Spikes neck and started a little when his hands encircled her waist. Taking a deep breath she moved her lips up to his and tilted her head a little, she closed her eyes as their mouths touched.   
  
Something inside her stomach became tight as he brushed her lips with his, she couldn't resist the excuse to just see what it was really like, after all it had to be convincing.   
  
She parted her lips slightly and allowed her tongue to run along his top lip then brush lightly over his teeth. Spike growled into her mouth and pulled her up flush against him, for once Buffy let go. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and then forced her tongue in between his teeth and into his cold mouth. Spike responded instantly by tackling her warm soft tongue with his and then plundering her mouth with it. He licked the roof of her mouth and Buffy let out a small moan, it was then she realised it was getting out of control.   
  
She pulled back and saw Dawn standing at the doorway with her jaw almost touching the floor. Buffy blushed a violent red colour and looked up at Spike who was visibly panting. His eyes burned into hers with such passion that she regretted giving into temptation, but for only a minute. The warmth in her stomach made her forget about the fact it was probably a bad move. They had both visibly and audibly enjoyed it.   
  
"So niblet?" Spike was the first to talk.   
  
"You kiss like that in front of dad you will so have to marry her. Kinda intense looking, I'm so grossed out now I'm actually going to pack." With that she left them standing there alone.   
  
"I got carried away." Buffy fidgeted with the strap of the suitcase and cursed it a few times.   
  
"You and me both pet. You think it was good?" Spike smiled at how embarrassed she was.   
  
"It was damn good. Hot." She fanned herself with her hand.   
  
"I meant, you think it would convince your old man?"   
  
"Oh, yeah. That's so what I meant." Buffy placed her hand over her mouth in humiliation and left the room quickly.   
  
Spike looked at his neatly packed bags and then flopped onto the bed letting his eyes close as he replayed the memory of kissing Buffy over and over again in his head. He heard the shower in the next room come on and a grin spread across his face. _Wicked Buffy_.   
  
  



	7. Ch 7 On the road

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Seven - On the road.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy discovers a dark secret of Spikes as they drive to LA, when they stop for gas Buffy gets disgruntled over the absence of pet names.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 7 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**As it grew dark Spike placed all the bags into the back of his car, now parked on the driveway. Dawn was helping him as best she could but for every bag she carried, Spike carried three.**   
  
Buffy had spent the afternoon clearing up the mess in his Desoto and he was more than slightly miffed at the fact she had cleaned his windows. This meant that they were going to have to do all the travelling to LA at night, they were to leave in the next half hour so they would arrive at her dads house just before sunrise. Spike felt a little tentative about this arrangement, any misjudgement and he would be dust.   
  
"You're sure about this?" He turned to Buffy as he entered the house one last time.   
  
"If it gets a little bright out then I'll drive as best I can, you can take cover in the back, I won't let you go all dusty on me." She placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him, hoping it was reassuring to him.   
  
"Pretty words Buffy but you are not driving my baby. Just have to put my foot down and we'll be there in no time." Spike grinned at her then with a predatory look switched his attention to the cool box that Dawn was carrying.   
  
"What is in this? Drinks and stuff? Because it isn't that far to LA."   
  
"It's Spikey snacks Dawn, don't open it." Buffy took it off her and placed it in the trunk.   
  
"Ewww blood." Dawn grimaced and backed away from it.   
  
"Something about you Summers women makes you forget I'm a vampire? Can't live for two weeks without the stuff Dawn. Course I could just drink your sister?" He grinned wickedly at Buffy.   
  
"Not even funny Spike, get in the car." Buffy swung the door open and scooted into the passenger seat. "Everything locked and checked, ready to go captain."   
  
Spike started the engine and turned to Dawn. "Buckle up kiddies."   
  
Slamming his foot to the floor they swung out of the driveway at breakneck speed. Spike shoved a tape into the player and Buffy pulled a face at the music that came blaring out. She turned the volume down a fraction but didn't bother protesting about his choice of music. It was only when they had left Sunnydale and Dawn was fast asleep that she started talking.   
  
"Who is this crap?" Buffy amused herself by teasing him, it wasn't as bad as his usual choice.   
  
"Stiff little fingers." Spike answered back without taking his eyes off the road, his cargo was too precious to risk a lengthy look at Buffy.   
  
"So stretch them a little or we could stop at the next gas station."   
  
"Name of the band Buffy." Spike chuckled to himself.   
  
"Oh, I need to get out more. How far left to go? I think Dawns asleep already."   
  
"Could count visiting LA as getting out big time, we've still got bloody ages to go Buffy but we need gas soon."   
  
"Great cause I think I need to pee. You think we should wake Dawn when we stop?"   
  
"Let her sleep, she told me earlier how excited she was about seeing LA for the first time for real, I think it's got to her a little."   
  
"Yeah, must be weird for her to know that this is the first real time she's seen dad." Buffy watched Spike as he fingers tapped on the wheel in time with the music, marvelling at how he even managed to drive his car with attitude.   
  
"Poor little bugger. I remember the last time I saw me mum." He shuddered a little then went quiet, Buffy didn't know why but she scooted a little closer to him so she could be of comfort. It must have been some time ago since he had seen his parents.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing. Just…" Spike growled and put his foot down on the accelerator harder.   
  
"Okay, not asking." Buffy held her arms up and backed away a little but he caught her arm.   
  
"_Stay_. Last time I saw me mum I was turning her to dust. She wasn't a well woman, thought I was helping but instead I released this terrible demon in her. Looked peaceful when she went though."   
  
"You turned your mother Spike? That's a little sick."   
  
"You telling me Buffy, given the opportunity you wouldn't have done the same for Joyce?"   
  
"No." Buffy looked sickened at herself. "Yes, it crossed my mind but it wasn't the right thing to do."   
  
"I know Buffy, I realise that now. Your mum was great I really liked her. Sorry that I was too much of a day fearing idiot to be there for you at the funeral. Harris wouldn't even let me leave flowers." Spike concentrated on the road allowing no trace of emotion to cross his face, but Buffy could feel it in his voice and she rested her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I know she liked you too. Angel was there at the grave with me all night but she never liked him, it felt wrong somehow."   
  
"Speaking of baby face, are you going to see him when you're in LA?"   
  
Buffy could see the crest of a tidal wave of emotion cross Spikes face before he buried it deep inside. She knew it must have been playing on his mind this weekend, his supposed girlfriend just nipping out to see her ex.   
  
"No, not a good idea. He'd kill you and strangely I don't want that."   
  
"So I won't go with you, I'll go out with Dawn." Spike couldn't mask the hurt as the thought of her seeing Angel again crossed his mind.   
  
"I said no and I meant it. I don't want to see him without you but if you come with me I know you'll fight each other." Buffys face remained placid and unfazed when Spike looked at her.   
  
"Buffy?" His voice sounded strangled, it was weird recently how much talking they had done rather than spitting jibes at each other.   
  
"I'm over him Spike, I'm over Riley and all the rest. These two weeks I'm putting it all behind me. No slaying unless necessary. You told me to let go, so I am and it feels good."   
  
Spike could only smile in response as he pulled into a gas station and got out to fill the car up. Buffy bounced out of the car and around to where he stood.   
  
"Honey, I have to pee. Don't leave without me." She planted a kiss on his cheek and grinned at him as she walked towards the bathroom.   
  
When he was done with the car Spike leant against the bonnet and lit up a cigarette. He watched Buffy as she walked around the little store looking at the magazines and then pouring herself a coffee to go.   
  
Smiling to himself he watched her hips switch side to side as he walked back towards him. She placed the magazine down on the bonnet and put the coffee on top of it.   
  
"Ready to go Buffy?" Spike went to move but Buffy put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down onto the bonnet.   
  
"What's with all the Buffy? Where did Pet and Love go? All today you've been calling me and Dawn by our proper names." She pouted slightly at him and all he could think about was biting that lip.   
  
"Practising is all. Don't think your old man would like me calling Dawn niblet or platelet or bitesize. Might be hard to explain."   
  
"I can understand that but why no pet and love?" She was still pouting at him and he looked pensive in response.   
  
"Missing my pet names Buffy?" Spike frowned at her as he tried to make out what the problem was, she seemed to like being called pet and love these days.   
  
"I wouldn't say no to them being reinstated." She took the cigarette from his hand and threw it to the floor. "Naughty William. Don't smoke around my dad okay?"   
  
"Why not?" Spike looked the tiniest bit pissed off.   
  
"Because he would kill me. Please William." Buffy looked up at him and he chuckled at her. "What now?"   
  
"Just wondering how often you're going to accidentally call me Spike." He stood up and pulled his keys from his pocket.   
  
"If I do I'll just say it's your name in your band."   
  
"Band?"   
  
"Well I have to explain the way you look somehow. Wait!" She stopped him as he was about the round the car to the drivers side.   
  
Buffy reached up and ruffled his hair lightly causing the waves to come untangled. He looked a little wilder that way and she liked the way it softened the strong contours of his face. She caught his eyes and sighed into them, they were like pools of deep blue water, smooth on the surface belying the terrifying undercurrent.   
  
Running a finger along her lip she found herself beaming up at him like a fool.   
  
"You alright pet?" Spike broke her reverie.   
  
"Sure, now I am." She liked the reinstatement of the pet names he had for her, she always felt uncomfortable when he called her Buffy. Like he was telling her off for something.   
  
"Then get in the car because we're wasting time."   
  
  



	8. Ch 8 Meet the parents

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Eight - Meet the parents.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike finally arrive in LA with Dawn in tow, Spike realises that he's the first boyfriend her fathers met.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 8 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Back on the road again Spike was soon the only one awake. He turned the music down low as Buffy started to snore softly against his shoulder. His thoughts turning to his precious cargo, he looked at the two girls and smiled. As he had told Buffy only a couple of months ago, he would do anything to protect them both, they were dear to him in a way he never thought was possible. If he lost either of them it would be like losing a part of himself.**   
  
Spike was soon headed into LA, as he joined the freeway on its outskirts he nudged Buffy.   
  
"Pet, some directions would be nice." He smiled as she just snuggled into his arm, wrapping her arms around it tightly, it felt nice her being by his side like this.   
  
"Buffy, I love you." He whispered into her hair and kissed it lightly.   
  
"Mmm love you." She echoed as she slept on.   
  
Spike took it to mean nothing as it sounded like she was just repeating what he was saying, but it still made a fiery feeling in his abdomen. He sniffed and nudged her again a little harder.   
  
"Spi.." He saw her nose wrinkle up and a little frown cross her face.   
  
"Buffy Anne Summers." He hollered at her and she shot up, eyes still firmly shut in sleep.   
  
"Meh?" She stretched and rubbed her eyes. On opening them she saw LA in the distance. "Oh. How long was I asleep?"   
  
"Ages. You don't half rabbit on when you're sleeping." Spike gave her a cocky little grin and she decided not to ask.   
  
"Take a left up ahead captain."   
When they pulled up outside her fathers house it was still over an hour until daylight would break over the hills. Spike looked up at the house he'd come to park outside, it was massive and Buffy's comment about his family being modestly well off came back to him. Summers must be pretty modestly well off too.   
  
"Nice house, daddy got a nice job pet?" Spike grinned at her as she rounded the car.   
  
"Lawyer." Dawn stretched and grabbed her bag from the back of the car, she suppressed a yawn as she shut the door.   
  
"Stay." Buffy stopped Spike in his tracks and started fussing over him, straightening his clothes out so he looked more presentable.   
  
"Buffy, love. Do you mind?" Spike gave her a warning glance.   
  
"Okay, remember what we went over. No talk of demons, apocalypses, slaying or anything occult. Okay?"   
  
"Fine, but what if he says to you 'so Buffy what first attracted you to William?' can't I respond with 'I'm a demon in the sack.'" He grinned at her as she slapped him hard on the arm and gave him that look. "Okay, lighten up I was just messing."   
  
Buffy took a deep breath and looked at the house. "Now or never."   
  
"I'm the first one he's met aren't I?" It dawned on Spike as he watched an array of nerves flicker across her looks.   
  
"Yes. Shut up and let's go." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up the path behind Dawn, when she looked at him she saw he was grinning like mad and she couldn't help but smile too.   
Hank Summers opened the door to find his daughters and a grinning madman stood at his door, in the half dark small hours of the morning.   
  
"Hey." The girls said in unison. Spike hung back a little as they shared a group hug that seemed to make their father uncomfortable.   
  
"Girls, I wasn't expecting you for a while. Nice ride." Hank looked to Spikes Desoto.   
  
"She's a beauty." Spike looked at Buffy and she blushed.   
  
"Ah, you must be William. Dawns told me so much about you." Hank took hold of Spikes hand and shook it vigorously; Spike instinctively took the opportunity to size up his opponent. Buffy noticed what he was up to and interrupted.   
  
"We're absolutely shattered now. William insisted in driving all the way here without a break." She hooked her arm through his and he looked worried as Dawn walked into the house.   
  
Panic crossed Buffys face, she knew her invite wouldn't get him into the house; it had to come from her father. She purposefully hung about on the porch smiling at Spike, she could see the sun starting to turn the horizon purple. Spike smiled back but looked a little pained, he took hold of Buffys hands and held them together encompassed in his like a silent prayer.   
  
"Come on in you two, your stepmother is dying to see you."   
  
A look of relief washed over both their faces as they looked into each other's eyes and then stepped over the threshold into the house.   
  
  



	9. Ch 9 Sleeping arrangements

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Nine - Sleeping arrangements.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike settle into the annex together and Spike gets a little surprise when he finds out he won't be sleeping on the couch.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 9 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**"Buffy, William." Buffys stepmother grabbed them both in a hug, Spike surmised she must only be just the other side of thirty and that Buffys dad looked to be pushing fifty.**   
  
"Hello." Spike gave her his best 'I don't want to eat you' smile.   
  
"Buffy, we're going to put you in the annex we've just built. It's better than the guesthouse as you'll have some privacy but you'll still be able to get into the house at night. Dawn, you can choose a room upstairs." Hank pointed out the way to the annex for Buffy and then took Dawn upstairs.   
  
"Best get the stuff out the car pet, before the sun… um, yeah." Spike walked out the house and down the slope to the car.   
  
"Interesting young man Buffy. Although a little pale." Her stepmother Jane smiled at her.   
  
Buffy was watching him from the window as he took the bags from the trunk. He managed to do everything with such an air of attitude that she started wondering if he could keep it up forever. _Can you run out of attitude?_   
  
"He's sunlight challenged." Buffy echoed Spikes earlier words about his daylight status.   
  
"Excuse me?" Jane looked confused at her as Buffy turned back into the room and taking her arm Jane led Buffy to the annex.   
  
"Sorry, I meant he has this skin thing, _really_ sensitive to sunlight. Goes crispy critter dead quickly." Buffy closed her eyes and hoped it would pass as an excuse.   
  
"Poor dear. Still, I think his pallor suits him." Jane touched Buffy on the arm. "You both look tired. Hank would like to go out to dinner tonight and we wouldn't want you two falling asleep."   
  
"No danger of me falling asleep at night." Spike dropped the suitcases inside the door of the annex and grinned mischievously at Buffy.   
  
"How did you find us?" Jane stepped up to him where he stood by the door.   
  
"Great sense of smell, Buffys scent is unique in this house. Pretty easy to find her." He raised an eyebrow at Buffy who scowled at him.   
  
"I'll leave you two alone now. Tonight remember. Nice to meet you William." With that she turned and shut the door behind her.   
  
"Spike!" Buffy threw a pillow from the couch at him.   
  
"Bloody hell Buffy." He raised his arm in front of his face to protect himself.   
  
"You _couldn't_ just say that you saw us heading this way?"   
  
"Alright, point noted. You know you aren't meant to beat your love to a pulp." He expected her to retaliate with her usual 'I'm not your love' but she just flopped onto the couch.   
  
"Mini fridge." Spike grabbed his cool box and started stacking his bags of blood into the fridge.   
  
When he was done he walked into the next room and threw himself face down onto the bed. "Bloody knackered."   
  
"Spike."   
  
"Yes pet?"   
  
"Let's talk sleeping arrangements."   
  
He rolled over to see her standing in the doorway, arms folded.   
  
"I'll take the couch then." He sat up but Buffy shook her head.   
  
"Yeah and one of the parental units comes in one morning to find you sleeping there? That won't look good." She didn't look happy.   
  
"Is voyeurism a Summers thing?" Spike grinned at her as he took a boot off and threw it to one side.   
  
"We sleep in the bed… together. On one condition." Buffy had come to stand in front of him and she felt her heart beat quicken at his proximity, her blood screamed vampire.   
  
Spike stopped mid bootlace and looked up at her with a face full of surprise and confusion, his knees felt weak.   
  
"When did you change your mind and what's the condition for sleeping next to you?" His confused look evaporated and was replaced with a wicked one as naughty little thoughts crossed his mind.   
  
"No change of mind, the condition is neither of us will be naked and there will be _no_ hanky panky. Other than that it's all good." Buffy felt like jelly inside as she tried to sound confident, maybe it was a bad idea.   
  
"You're going to sleep next to me, in your undies and all I have to do is try not to shag you? Sounds too easy." Spikes eyes narrowed in suspicion.   
  
Buffy pulled a stake out from behind her back. "You try anything and Mr Pointy will be your new best friend."   
  
"Little kinky pet, but I don't sleep well with sharp wooden objects in the room." Spike struggled to hide the fear crossing his features, this was their constant game will she stake him or won't she?   
  
Buffy inched closer to him and ran her finger along his scarred eyebrow. His eyes didn't leave the stake in her hand, she was puzzling him beyond all measure. She could practically feel his unease about the situation reverberate through her body.   
  
"I haven't staked you yet and I'm not about to, but you try _anything_ I don't want and you've asked for it." She threw the stake to the right side of the bed. "And I always sleep on the right."   
  
"Lose the stake. I have a chip that will let me know if you don't like the situation."   
  
Buffy rounded the bed and placed the stake in the drawer of the bedside cabinet, something shrieked in her head that she was on dangerous ground that things were getting too comfortable.   
  



	10. Ch 10 Tease

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Ten - Tease.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Fearing things are getting a little too comfortable Buffy hits Spike for old times sake then for new times sake strips to her underwear to tease him.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 10 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**"Spike." She walked back to him.**   
  
"Yes love?"   
  
Buffy boxed him on the nose and Spike growled. "Oww. Bloody hell you do that for?"   
  
"Old times sake, just been a while since I hit you. It's my job description remember? _Slayer_?"   
  
Spike slid into game face, he was pissed that she had suddenly gone back to hitting him for the sake of it. He hit her back, the instant his fist made contact with her cheek pain exploded in his head.   
  
"Arghhhhh." He grabbed the sides of his head as though trying to stop it splitting in two.   
  
Buffy placed a hand over his mouth. "What'd you do that for?"   
  
Spike grinned and licked the palm of her hand in small circles where it rested against his mouth. She was about to pull it away when there was a knock at the door and Buffy decided it best to keep his mouth incapacitated.   
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" It was Hank.   
  
"Fine dad, William just banged his toe that's all." Buffy tried to ignore the fact that Spike now had her index finger in his mouth and was sucking on it.   
  
"Okay, get some rest you two and I'll see you after work." His footsteps receded back into the house.   
  
"Pig." Buffy slapped Spike as she yanked her finger from his mouth.   
  
"Oi! I was enjoying that." Spike feigned anger but the taste of her made it hard to be furious.   
  
Buffy ignored him and took her boots off, followed by her socks. She couldn't deny it was going to be fun to strip down in front of Spike when she knew he couldn't do anything about it. The look on his face was priceless, mouth agape and eyes wide as he watched her unbutton her blouse. _He's probably been dreaming about this for months_.   
  
Buffy moved across the room within arms reach of him and hung her blouse on a hanger. As she unbuttoned her jeans and started to slide them down over her hips Spike looked like a little kid who had never seen a girl naked before. Buffy couldn't help but giggle at him as she tied her hair up, letting him have the briefest of moments to take in the sight of her in just her underwear before she slipped her night dress on and dived under the covers. She knew it was a wicked evil thing to do to a man, but she couldn't help but feel thrilled by the obvious hunger on his face.   
  
Spike threw his other boot across the room and then stood up to look at Buffy lying in bed. She smiled up at him and looked a little expectant so he frowned at her.   
  
"Strip for me. I am your girlfriend after all."   
  
"A girlfriend who I don't get to shag."   
  
"_Strip_." Buffy ground the words out hard and grinned.   
  
Spike peeled off his dark red shirt and draped it over a chair. He felt stupid but couldn't deny the girl lying in the bed, the same bed he was about the sleep in. As he lifted his t-shirt slowly revealing his abdomen he caught sight of Buffy smiling.   
  
"This amusing you Slayer? Having a vampire love bitch?"   
  
"Shh! Slowly." Buffy felt a thrill up her legs as Spike inched the shirt over his head, wicked little thoughts surfaced in her mind but she pushed them back down.   
  
Spike slipped the t-shirt off over his head and let it drop to the floor languidly. He ran his hand slowly down his stomach to his belt and unbuckled it. Teasingly he unbuttoned his jeans then let them drop to his knees revealing black silk boxers. He heard a little gasp escape Buffys lips and it made him grin. Slipping the jeans off his feet he left them where they had fallen on the floor then slid under the covers next to Buffy.   
  
He could hear her heartbeat racing but found the will in him to ignore it. Rolling over onto his right he turned his back to her and closed his eyes. The scent of her blood next to him was almost overpowering, he struggled for control as she made a fuss of sorting out her pillows. As her heartbeat slowed and became steady once more Spike relaxed a notch until he felt nimble warm fingers running along his back.   
  
"So many scars. Ooh, I think I did this one." Buffys voice was quiet.   
  
"That you did pet. Never quite healed either, think it was your first." He felt her fingers slide down his back to his tattoo where they stopped.   
  
"Pretty." She murmured then yawned.   
  
When her hand hadn't moved for a few minutes Spike realised she had dozed off. Nothing more for him to do he let himself slip into dreaming.   
  



	11. Ch 11 Reflections

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Eleven - Reflections.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike have to head out to dinner with the parents, but not before Spike vents frustration at his lack of reflection, Buffy mollycoddles him and Dawn gets a little snap happy.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 11 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**When he awoke the bed next to him was empty. He lay still for a moment and inhaled. She'd not been gone long by the strength of her scent. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and headed into the bathroom.**   
  
Stepping under the cold of the shower he replayed Buffy getting undressed in his head and his body responded.   
  
"Down boy, not now." He stepped out and dried himself down with a towel then wrapped it around his waist.   
  
He held his hand to the mirror on the bathroom cabinet and scowled at it with hatred when he saw nothing in the reflection but the bathroom.   
  
"_Monster_, nothing close to what she wants or deserves. You're not Angel, there's no good in you, pure evil, killer, murderer. You don't even warrant a reflection, ghost, not bloody here. You're a damn fool man, look at you, can't can you because you're not supposed to be here, it's borrowed time that shouldn't belong to you. You're _nothing_, you're _beneath_ her and you're _dead_. Stupid reanimated carcass." He threw a bottle at the mirror and it smashed.   
  
"Spike?" Buffys voice was a whisper from the doorway, she felt sick at the thought that most of his upset was her doing.   
  
He turned to look at her with a face filled with pain and suffering, quickly turning to anger at thought of her witnessing his little tirade.   
  
"What?" Spikes nostrils flared as he shouted her down and she jumped, her face turning fearful. He turned his face away and stood with his back to her, shutting his eyes tight and clenching his jaw.   
  
"Spike." Buffy stepped towards him and wrapped her arms about his waist, resting her head against his back, it was cool against her cheek and she closed her eyes. "Sorry for all I've done to make you feel like this. I've never given you an easy time have I? I realise now that your feelings about me are all true. You don't need a soul to love and you're more than a reanimated corpse. Don't be mad at yourself because of me, please?"   
  
Spike rested a hand on hers where they joined on his stomach then turned around in her arms and forced a smile.   
  
"Sorry. Little wound up." Spikes voice was a whisper and he cupped her cheek in his hand, he was amazed that she didn't pull away from him. "Didn't mean to scare you love. Just a little confused but it'll pass."   
  
"I made you blood. We have to go out soon, I'll put something nice on if it will make you smile." She released her arms and turned towards the door.   
  
Spike followed her and gave a quick look to the broken pieces of mirror on the floor. He wished he knew what he looked like to Buffy, he was after all being treated like her ken doll. She had changed his hair, clothes and even his name. _Loves bitch_.   
  
He walked into the bedroom and noted that Buffy had laid out clothes on the bed for him. Nice new black jeans and one of his favourite patterned black shirts. At least she wasn't trying to make him too different. He dressed without ceremony and then headed into the little living area. Buffy was curled up on the couch in a bathrobe watching the TV; she still looked a little upset.   
  
"Sorry. Do I look presentable mistress?" Spike grinned at her, he had purposefully slicked back his hair so she would find fault.   
  
"Meh!" She whined and walked over to him, running her fingers up both sides of his hair as she came to a halt. Buffy smiled up at him as she tousled his hair, she knew he had only done it to cheer her up.   
  
The next thing Spike knew was a bright flash that stung his eyes.   
  
"Surprise." Dawn screamed as she snapped off another picture. "Dad gave me this cool digital camera. Ooh that's a good one, I'm keeping that."   
  
Dawn bounced over to Spike and it was like his wish had come true. The first one was a little blurred and Buffy had a shocked look on her face. But in the second one she had moved to Spikes side and he had a frown on his face that made him smile. He had to admit; Buffy was right about the hair it suited him better.   
  
"I'm going to get dressed." Buffy headed into the bedroom and closed the door.   
  
"Snap happy Dawn. Least I get to see what I look like now." Spike slouched into the couch.   
  
"You really can't see yourself? No wonder you dress like that!"   
  
"Hey niblet, watch your mouth. Any idea where were going tonight?" He sipped his mug of blood and watched the TV.   
  
"Nah, just know it's some place not far from here. Probably walkable. Dad seems to like you, Jane says you're pale and handsome."   
  
"She does does she? Well well." Spike finished off his blood and set it onto the table.   
  
"Do you even eat?" Dawn wrinkled her nose at the mug. "I mean real food and not animal by-products."   
  
"I have developed a taste for eating solids if that's what you're asking. Wouldn't say no to a little girl though."   
  
Dawns eyes widened at what he said but before she could answer with an 'ewww' Buffy had opened the door and stepped into the room. Spikes attention was immediately with her, she had tied her hair up and was wearing a strappy little black dress that finished halfway up her thigh. She had red lipstick on and a little cross around her neck. He swallowed hard and couldn't help but smile.   
  
"See. Said I would make you smile." Buffy walked over to where he sat and stood over him. "Come on boyfriend, let's go dine with the parents."   
"Ready." Buffy yelled as they made it to the main entrance hall of the house.   
  
"Buffy Summers, I did not raise you to be a screamer." Hank came down the stairs.   
  
Spike raised an eyebrow at Buffy and whispered in her ear. "Bet I could make you scream." He got a slap on the arm as a reward.   
  
"Well let's look at you both. You look adorable together. Just the right height and everything." Jane was mollycoddling Spike and he looked ready to bite at her intruding hands. "Dawn, get a picture of them. They are so cute."   
  
"She calls me cute one more time I'm making a change of the facial type." Spike whispered to Buffy out the corner of his mouth.   
  
"Be quiet and smile for the camera _William_." Buffy hissed back at him.   
  
The flash went off and then Buffy decided she wanted a picture of Dawn and Spike together. Dawn happily agreed and Spike put his arm around her and smiled for the camera. When he came to see the pictures Buffy slipped her arm around his waist and he noticed her fingers come to rest on his tattoo again.   
  
"They're both good. I think we look good in them." Buffy smiled up at him and Spike couldn't help but agree, these two weeks were going to be fun.   
  
"Come on now or we'll be late." Hank herded them out the door. "It's not far so a stretch of the legs is in order."   



	12. Ch 12 Dinner with family

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Twelve - Dinner with family.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike head off the dinner with the parents, Buffy is a little shocked when she finds out more about Spike. Walking home Buffy realises the night had been pretty perfect and all very normal considering her supposed boyfriend is a vampire.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 12 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**The walk to the restaurant was thankfully uneventful. Walking the streets openly made Spikes guard go up but he managed to appear relaxed. The restaurant was down by the seafront and their table was outside on the promenade. Buffy smiled at Spike as he watched the grill nearby, all those lovely slabs of raw meat being thrown onto the fire.**   
  
"You've got a little drool." Buffy joked with him as she placed her finger to the corner of his mouth and he pretended to bite at it.   
  
Dawn busied herself with snapping pictures of everyone around the table including herself. When the main courses arrived Spike offered a suggestion of a certain label of wine that went down well with Buffys dad. She gave him a little look that seemed to say 'how do you know about wine?' but Spike just smiled in response and tapped his nose.   
  
"So William, where are you from. With that accent you can't be local?" Hank cut a section of steak and waved it in the air at Spike.   
  
"Hertfordshire, England. Came over here after university." Spike smiled at him and took a sip of the red wine he'd ordered. He noticed that Buffy looked a little nervous at the mention of university she gulped down a mouthful of wine.   
  
"You're a scholar then? Where did you study?" Jane gave him a pleasant smile that he knew meant 'somewhere decent I hope'.   
  
"University of Oxford." Spike didn't feel very forthcoming; Buffy raised an eyebrow at him and gave him her patented look, he was a vampire and still better than her.   
  
"What was your major? I really wish one of my girls would go over to England to study."   
  
"My degree was in literature and philosophy. Very interesting to me, they're a passion of mine. I'm sure Buffy will make it to England one day, she's such a little studier."   
  
Buffy choked on a piece of her salad. She fumbled for some water and Spike couldn't help but allow himself a small chuckle as he handed it to her. Rubbing his hand in circles on her back.   
  
"You alright love?" Spike cocked his head and looked at her, she was red with embarrassment.   
  
"Fine. _Evil_ salad." She stabbed at it with a fork when she had regained her composure and Spike jokingly clutched his chest.   
  
"And what do you do now?" Hank continued his line of questioning, Spike was too concerned with Buffy for a moment but once he saw she was going to be okay he answered.   
  
"I work in research over at UC Sunnydale, it's all very boring but it's how I met Buffy." He placed his hand on hers and she smiled at him. She was glad he had avoided his Magic Box idea.   
  
Dawn made a small gagging noise that got her a kick under the table from Buffy. Hank looked as though he was studying Spike hard.   
  
"How old are you William?" It was blunt and to the point.   
  
"28." Spike didn't give an inch.   
  
"Fair few years older than my daughter then."   
  
Spike had to smile at that and mentally replied _what's 130 years between lovers?_   
  
"And just a couple younger than your lovely wife." Spikes words cut Hank down to size and he felt Buffys hand tense under his. _Gonna be in trouble for that one later_.   
  
Hank laughed along with his wife. "Yes, I suppose she is my junior somewhat."   
  
"Same here then." Spike looked to Buffy and widened his eyes for a second as if to say 'help?'.   
  
"So dad, how's business." Buffy diverted the conversation masterfully and it lasted for the rest of the night.   
  
When they were walking home Buffy made Spike drop back with her so they were out of hearing distance of the rest of the party. Buffy slipped her hand into Spikes and he smiled down at their hands.   
  
"Not mad at me?" He raised his eyes to hers.   
  
"What? For saying what I couldn't, come one she's far too young for him."   
  
"Buffy, you're 130 years my junior. Not that I'm saying were you know."   
  
"I know, I forgot. This night was so normal. No slaying, no evil vampires."   
  
"Hey now that hurts!" Spike pouted at her.   
  
"Okay, present company excluded, no evil vampires. You're the evillest." Buffy reached up and pulled on his lip.   
  
"Thanks pet. Wanna watch telly when we get in?"   
  
"Yeah." Buffy looked whimsical and a little tipsy.   
  
"What's that look for pet?" Spike was amused by her broadening smile, he'd watched her drinking wine all night like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"Thinking. This is nice." She swung their hands up into view and wiggled them. "This, the normalness and settling down in front of the TV for the evening. Relaxing."   
  
Spike chuckled and she hit him with her free hand.   
  
"Sorry pet, just one of your happiest moments this year and I'm the instrument of it. Let a bloke enjoy the moment, even if it's make believe."   
  
Buffy gave him a hurt look. "I suppose you're right. You're so different when you're away from the hellmouth."   
  
"Not the hellmouth pet, just you're letting me be, well me, without hitting me or running away. This is me Buffy, no charade."   
  
Buffy sighed as they turned and walked up the path to the house.   
  
"It's still nice."   
  
"Isn't it just. Did I mention you look beautiful?"   
  
"About fifty times. I think I'm tipsy."   
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way to the annex.   
  
**_[Next chapter is rated NC17 - therefore it is only being posted on my site, to keep this story PG13 the next chapter posted here will be chapter 14]_**   



	13. Ch 14 Morning after

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Fourteen - Morning after.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: It's the morning after Buffys drunken come on, Spikes doesn't want to talk to her and Buffy spends the day feeling vacant and slutty.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 14 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**When she awoke the next day Buffy felt terrible. Her head was aching and she only had vague notions of what had happened after dinner. She remembered seeing whales on the TV and drinking wine with Spike, then she saw the stockings on the floor and it hit her hard.**   
  
"Ohmygod." She breathed into the hand she had clasped around her mouth.   
  
Wrapping herself in a bathrobe she entered the living room. Spike was asleep on the couch, one hand on his stomach and the other grazing the floor with an empty bottle of wine falling from it. Buffy looked at the table, there were three other empty bottles there. She only remembered Spike opening one, he must have drunk the rest after she had come on to him.   
  
"Spike?" She poked at his chest but he just mumbled and rolled his head to face away from her.   
  
"Spike? I'm sorry. Wine and me - very unmixy things." She stroked his hair, unsure of whether he was listening to her or not.   
  
Spike sighed and turned his head to face her. "Are you done with the bedroom, can I sleep in it now?" He sat up on the couch and nursed his aching head.   
  
"Done. But can we talk?" Buffy sat down next to him but he stood up in response.   
  
"Yes, but to each other? Not now, too knackered." He shook his head and walked towards the bedroom, peeling his shirt off as he went.   
  
"William?" Buffy tested the water and it was icy cold.   
  
"What do you want me to say? Just tell me Buffy and I'll say whatever you want to hear." Spike snapped at her and remained facing away from where she sat.   
  
"You're mad at me?" She couldn't remember a time he'd been this angry with her.   
  
"Let me sleep pet, then maybe we'll talk." When she didn't make a move to stop him Spike shut the bedroom door.   
Buffy sat still in the same spot for rest of the day, she just watched the TV blankly. When Jane had knocked at the door Buffy had remained silent so she would go away. Wrapped up in her bathrobe she listened for signs of Spike in the next room. It was all quiet, not even a sign of his now familiar sleep growling and Buffy felt like he was doing it on purpose to spite her.   
  
Her stomach growled instead, she was starving but too scared to move. He had been so angry at what she had done the night before that he had fallen asleep on the couch, he had passed up the opportunity Buffy had openly presented him with. Why? Because he obviously wasn't the type of man or monster who took advantage of drunken girls. _Especially drunken girls he's in love with_.   
  
Buffy looked up at the clock, it was nearing six in the afternoon and nothing had stirred in the other room since ten am. She felt sick with hunger and the only time she had moved in the whole of the day was to run to the bathroom upstairs to pee.   
  
"Buffy?" There was a knock at the door and Buffy recognised Dawns voice.   
  
She unlatched the door and let her in. "Hey. Been out somewhere?"   
  
Dawn dumped her bags onto the armchair. "Mall, Jane said she knocked but there was no answer."   
  
"Yeah, not feeling too good." Buffy curled up on the couch again and hugged her knees.   
  
"Wanna talk? You guys aren't trying to kill each other again are you?"   
  
"No, just got a little drunk last night and I think I made a move on Spike."   
  
"Oh pretty bad, where is he now? He all cranky vampire or did you two…"   
  
"No we didn't. He's asleep in the other room, think he's pretty angry at me since he wouldn't talk to me this morning."   
  
"He'll be okay Buffy. Just try and avoid drunken sexcapades and you'll be fine." Dawn smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Buffys knee.   
  
"It's not the point Dawn, I ruined what was a perfect night by being a drunken slut."   
  
"Niblet, can I talk to big sis alone for minute?" Spike was standing in the doorway dressed in just his jeans. His hair was sleep mussed but he looked tired still.   
  
"Sure." Dawn squeezed Buffys shoulder then headed out the door.   
  
Spike came to sit where Dawn had been and looked at Buffy for the longest time without speaking.   
  
"I wanted to say sorry this morning but you wouldn't let me." Buffy hugged her knees tightly.   
  
"Can you remember much?" Spike noted that Buffy had tidied up, all signs of wine removed.   
  
"No, just lots of wine then coming onto you and you undressing me."   
  
"You came onto me, I stopped you crashing through the table and dumped you onto the bed. At which point you asked me to undress you. So I did."   
  
"But you didn't do anything?"   
  
"Buffy, I'm evil but I don't prey on drunken girls."   
  
"I know." Her voice was quiet.   
  
"Tempting as you were laying on the bed playing with yourself I felt no inclination to take advantage of you." Spikes tone was blunt and he took to playing with the remote for the TV.   
  
"I got myself off?" Buffy blushed bright red.   
  
"Think your voyeuristic tendencies have been rubbing off on me." Spike could swear he was blushing too.   
  
"You watched?" Her eyes widened in horror.   
  
"Buffy, you were moaning my name, it was driving me nuts. I'm a man you know."   
  
"Okay, promise me you never let me drink wine again. At least… not in large quantities."   
  
"Promise. You look tired, been sitting here all day?"   
  
Buffy nodded in response and smiled weakly.   
  
"You must be as hungry as I am. What's for dinner honey?" Spike grinned at her but she still looked sick. "We're good Buffy, come here pet." Spike wrapped his arms about her and held her tight.   
  
"Sorry for wrecking a good evening." Buffy pressed her cheek into his chest and smiled as he rubbed her arm, for a moment she felt they were balancing on the brink of becoming a couple.   
  
"S'okay pet, move forward. Grab a shower and we'll see what's for dinner okay?"   
  
"Yeah." Buffy left the room and headed for the shower.   
  



	14. Ch 15 Sleeping Buffy

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Fifteen - Sleeping Buffy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Spike answers the door half naked to Jane. Buffy and Spike make a guest appearance upstairs and Buffy falls asleep in Spikes arms. _Perfect_.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 15 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**There was a knock at the door and Spike opened it. Buffys stepmother was standing there.**   
  
"Hi, we're ordering pizzas and Hank wanted to know what you two wanted. It's been awfully quiet in here today, we've hardly seen you all day." Jane was staring at Spikes torso and he realised he was half naked.   
  
"Sorry bout that, Buffys feeling a little under the weather." Spike turned around and lifted his shirt off the couch.   
  
Jane noted the numerous scars and her eyes were drawn to the tattoo near his hip. He slipped into the shirt quickly and wrapped it around himself in an effort to avoid her questioning eyes.   
  
"Interesting tattoo. 'B' for Buffy?"   
  
"Who else?"   
  
"You know those things can give you blood poisoning."   
  
"Bit late for that. Buffy likes pepperoni."   
  
"Pepperoni?" Janes eyes were roaming his shirt covered torso.   
  
"Pizza. We'll be out in a few minutes, now if you don't mind I really need to get dressed." With that Spike shut the door on her and ran into the bedroom throwing himself onto the bed.   
  
"Buffy."   
  
"Yeah?" She said as she walked out of the bathroom, hair wrapped up in a towel.   
  
"Are you naked under there?" He narrowed his eyes at her.   
  
"Mind in the gutter much? What's up Spike?" She pulled her bathrobe tighter around her.   
  
"Your stepmum saw my tattoo. Wanted to know what pizza we liked and I answered the door half naked."   
  
"Because that is so refined of you." Buffys voice gained a sarcastic edge as she watched him.   
  
"I'm tired what can I say? Told her we'd be out in a few minutes." He lay on the bed buttoning up his shirt.   
  
"So scoot along and I'll get dressed then." Buffy motioned towards the door and Spike obeyed.   
When Buffy finally left the safety of the annex she ran into her father in the kitchen.   
  
"There's my Buffy, William said you weren't feeling very perky?"   
  
"Better now, too much wine last night. It made me feel all funny today but William looked after me." _In a he hates me and locked the bedroom door to protect himself kind of way._   
  
"Jane says he's got a lot of scars, he doesn't fight much does he? I mean he doesn't look violent but… Buffy?"   
  
Buffy giggled at the sound of her father proclaiming that Spike didn't look violent. _He isn't violent dad, he's just killed thousands of people but it's okay now because the government put a chip in his head. So instead of showing on the surface all his evil tendencies bubble up underneath._   
  
"William's fine dad, they're all from sporting injuries when he was younger that's all. Nothing recent." Buffy forced a smile, which turned into a yawn. "Starved." _Hunger is always the best excuse._   
  
"Lets get you some food then little missy, before Dawn eats it all."   
  
On entering the living room Buffy was greeted by Spike with a pat on the couch next to him. She looked visibly tired and was soon curled up with her back leaning into Spikes chest, this she was getting used to.   
  
As Buffy was eating he took to rubbing her shoulders and followed up by planting soft little kisses down the line of her neck. She didn't bother stopping him since her father would have thought it odd, but then one side of Buffy didn't want to stop him anyway. It was comforting to know that she hadn't done any permanent damage last night.   
  
Jane put on a romantic comedy and then settled into the other couch with Hank. Dawn lay on the floor swinging her legs like the kid she claimed she wasn't and Buffy was soon starting to doze off in Spikes arms. He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing as it became shallow and soft, heartbeat slowing until her blood barely called to him.   
  
Opening them again he stared blankly at the TV, using it as a mask to cover up his listening to Buffys heartbeat and breathing as she slumbered on. He was enjoying the evening in spite of the sickening happiness propaganda on the TV and when the credits rolled he scooped up the sleeping Buffy in his arms. _Perfect_.   
  
"Best get sleeping beauty off to bed. It's been a hard day for her."   
  
"William?" Dawn smiled up at him from the floor.   
  
"Yes niblet?"   
  
"I'm glad you managed to cheer her up, even is she is queen dozy head."   
  
"Night niblet, Hank, Jane."   
  
Spike flashed them a brilliant smile then turned and left the room with Buffy held tight in his arms, he could hear Hank turn to Dawn and ask her about the nickname but he didn't stop to hear her answer.   
  
Locking the door behind them Spike walked to the bed and placed Buffy down on it gently. He slipped her jeans and t-shirt off then put the covers over her. After stripping down himself he snuck in next to her.   
  
Leaning on his left side he watched Buffy sleep, after a few moments she rolled over to face him and curled up into his chest. Spike sighed as he wrapped his arms around her tightly; she really was everything he ever wanted.   
  
"Night Buffy." Spike kissed her hair.   
  
"Mmm night William." Buffy kissed his lips softly then returned to sleeping in his arms, Spike fell asleep with a smile on his face.   
  



	15. Ch 16 Feigning punches

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Sixteen - Feigning punches.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy has settled into sleeping next to Spike and when she wakes up alone on Friday it makes her feel cold. Spike and Buffy spar with each other only to be discovered by her father.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 16 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**The next few days passed in much the same way, Buffy insisted they moved the majority of their daytime TV watching to the main living room where people would actually see them. Buffy grew more and more comfortable with leaning against Spike on the couch, even when the parents were absent all day. She didn't leave his side for the next few days, on Thursday Dawn managed to get Buffy to agree that she would go to the mall with her and Jane.**   
  
Buffy awoke on Friday morning to an empty bed and felt cold. Yesterday morning had been perfect with both her and Spike waking up at the same time. They had laid in bed next to each other for an hour, just sharing the space in comfortable silence.   
  
She smiled at the memory of the past week thankful that it had passed with only minor imperfections. She was even starting to think that she would miss sleeping next to Spike when they were back in Sunnydale. His cool body next to hers under the sheets was a comfort, whenever she had bad slayer dreams she instantly forgot them in his arms and was asleep again in moments. _Damn you Spike_.   
  
Buffy grabbed her sweats from the drawer and headed out of the annex, the house was quiet all around her except a distant noise up ahead. She followed the noise as she wrapped her bandages around her fists. Coming to a halt outside the exercise room an array of swearing drifted to her ears, she pushed the door open to reveal Spike hailing down fury on a punch bag.   
  
Spike stopped as she entered the room grabbing hold of the swinging punch bag tightly. He grinned at Buffy, she always looked good in her training outfit. Buffy circled around Spike and looked at what he was wearing, he had cut up the pair of sweats she had bought him into shorts.   
  
"Hey! I paid good money for those." She pointed to the offending garment.   
  
"They're restricting me it makes it hard to fight." Spike rolled his head to either side to relieve tension.   
  
"Spike, you fight in tight jeans and a pair of baggy bottoms are restricting?"   
  
"Go figure."   
  
Buffy laughed at him, it was one phrase that didn't sound right coming from his lips. She continued circling him and narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Wanna train?" Buffy raised her eyebrows at him.   
  
"Chip." Spike needed a good fight, it had been ages since he and Buffy had fought.   
  
"I won't make with the ouch, I can handle it. If I don't register the pain then it won't go off… will it?"   
  
"Don't know pet." Spike smiled wickedly. "Stay put and I'll test it."   
  
Spike threw a punch at Buffys stomach, she dropped to the floor and sucked a breath in sharply, it was enough for the chip to trigger. Spike dropped to his knees and held his skull tightly.   
  
"Mebbe not." He growled as he shook his head. "How about we just take it in turns to hold the punch bag?"   
  
"Damn, really wanted to fight you." Buffy stomped her foot and pouted like a little kid.   
  
"You can hit me but I won't be able to hit you back, all I can do is feign punches." Spike stretched and smiled inwardly as he registered her disappointment.   
  
"So we both feign punches, I don't want to hurt you if you can't do damage in return." Buffy smiled at him and when he smiled back at her she initiated the play fighting.   
  
Swinging her fists as fast as she could Spike dodged every one of them, he had always been her hardest foe and sparring with him always made her feel fulfilled. Spikes fist stopped short of her face and Buffy jumped a little.   
  
"Christ Buffy, pay attention." Spike backed off a foot, limbered up and waited for her to regain composure. There was a time when she could have stopped him before he even got a punch in.   
  
Buffy launched another attack and it was like dancing with him. She remembered back to the night outside the bronze where they had passed feigned punches in an effort for her to understand how he'd killed two Slayers. Spike dodged everything she had and threw some of his own jabs into the fray. They had been going like it for twenty minutes, exchanging ghost punches when Spike caught her off guard again.   
  
"Sorry love." Spike backed off again and watched Buffy panting hard; she looked a little out of shape. He took a step towards her and bent his head lower. "You alright?"   
  
The next thing he knew she had taken out his legs from under him and was straddling him, hand raised in feigned staking.   
  
"Sucker!" Buffy laughed at him.   
  
Spike chuckled then wiggled an eyebrow at her as his hands slid up her thighs. Then there was clapping coming from the doorway, they both turned their heads to face it.   
  
"Well done, that was breathtaking. Do you spar with each other often? I mean I didn't know Buffy was a fighter." It was Buffys dad, Spikes hands fell to the floor beside him and Buffy coloured slightly as she lowered her hand.   
  
"Quite the little fighter aren't you pet." Spike grinned up at her.   
  
Buffy leapt off Spike and offered him a hand up, he took it and hauled himself off the floor.   
  
"Hey dad." She wiped sweat from her face and stretched. "Thought you were working today?"   
  
"Got half a day off, do you two actually hit each other? Because from here it didn't look like it."   
  
"Can't hit your daughter Mr Summers, not nice to hit girls." Spike raised an eyebrow at Buffy and she smiled.   
  
They moved around to the punch bag and Buffy held it for Spike, he looked like he needed to hit something or take her to the bedroom and right now she was opting for hitting something.   
  
"Grrah" Spike punched the bag with all the energy he had left in him, Hank watched from the doorway quite impressed at his speed and strength.   
  
He was trying to make out what level Buffy and Williams relationship was one, obviously they shared several common interests including watching the TV far too much, but it was nice to see Buffy with a man she obviously felt comfortable with. His little girl was all grown up, a strong little woman. He didn't realise how strong until she starting punching the bag that Spike now held for her. Missing it she managed to clock Spike on the jaw and knock him to the floor.   
  
"Are you alright?" Buffy rushed around and helped him up, Spike rubbed his jaw then gave a sideward glance to her father.   
  
"Suckerpuncher." Spike grinned at her and pinched her ass as she walked back towards the punch bag.   
  
"What say I leave you two alone for a while?" Hank turned and left the room, after a few minutes Buffy and Spike followed.   
  
"I'm going to grab a shower honey, I'm off to the mall in an hour with Dawn and Jane." Buffy smiled at the sight of her little hand in his as they walked down the hall towards the annex.   
  
"I'll be fine here there's plenty to eat and they're showing Passions all afternoon." He pushed the door open and came to rest on the couch.   
  
"I can't believe I am actually getting into that. Not only do you corrupt my sister but now you're corrupting me too." Buffy headed straight for the bathroom.   
  



	16. Ch 17 Trip to the mall

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Seventeen - Trip to the mall.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy gets a little too into kissing Spike again and her trip to the mall with her sister and Jane turns horrible.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 17 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**An hour later there was a knock at the door, Spike answered it and let the two ladies in. Dawn immediately started stealing the potato chips on the table and Jane hung around with an air of impatience. Finally Buffy came out of the bedroom, she had slipped on her brown leather trousers and red halter neck top.**   
  
"See you later honey." Buffy slipped her arms around Spikes waist and he responded by pulling her closer and breathing in her scent.   
  
"Have fun pet, don't be too late back."   
  
Spike was about to release her when Buffy bought her mouth up to his and placed a kiss onto it that rapidly turned hungry. In response he plundered her mouth with his tongue with little resistance from her and he felt her hands pull him in harder for a deeper kiss. He ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth again and this time Buffy responded by forcing her tongue into his mouth and wriggling it in a little swirling motion that drove him crazy.   
  
Spike felt his knees weaken under her probing tongue, he wanted this to continue but could feel eyes boring into them from their company. He pulled Buffy off him and smiled into her eyes as he licked his lips, she looked a little flushed and wobbled slightly as she headed towards the door.   
  
At the door she turned back to face him with a grin spread across her face.   
  
"Damn I love you Buffy and that evil tongue of yours." Spike grinned back at her.   
  
"Lets go out tonight? Take Dawn into LA." She gave him a smile that shone brighter than the sun and he couldn't say no.   
  
"Okay." He blew her a kiss as she left the room closing the door behind her. That was the ninth time this week he had told her he loved her and she had just smiled at him warmly in response. Spike felt change was a foot.   
Jane stepped onto the escalator in the mall and smiled at Buffy as she tucked Dawns hair behind her ear.   
  
"Buffy, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so full of love as you."   
  
"Huh?" Her words came as a shock to Buffy, after all she had gone on a vision quest to find out why she felt she couldn't love and now an almost stranger was telling her she was full of the stuff.   
  
"They way you look after your sister and don't think I haven't noticed you and William together when you think no one is watching."   
  
"Well, you know he is my boyfriend."_ Together when no one is watching, what's getting into you Buffy? Let's try this again vampire = bad._   
  
"He's very attentive to you both, like you've been through a lot together. If I was a hopeless romantic I would say he'd die before he let anything happen to you."   
  
Buffy swallowed hard and wondered if Jane had been spying on them in Sunnydale too.   
  
"I think you two are very much in love, but he does spend a worrisome amount of time indoors. Is it the skin allergy?"   
  
Dawn snorted into her diet coke. "Sorry. Skin allergies are so not funny, my bad."   
  
"We're going out tonight, promised me and Dawn we could go out in LA." Buffy was still stuck on the fact that her and Spike appeared to be very much in love, she liked him but love? Not love, at least not yet.   
  
"He did? Yay Spike." Dawn covered her mouth quickly and Buffy shot her a dark look.   
  
"Did you just call him Spike?" Jane stepped off the escalator and headed towards the ice cream parlour. Buffy felt panic rise in her gut.   
  
"Yeah, it's a nickname you know. He's in a band back in Sunnydale I don't know where he got the name but he likes it so we usually call him Spike." _Or William the bloody, slayer of Slayers and that means me although these days he would rather be staking me, if you know what I mean._ Buffy hoped the moment would pass.   
  
"Like when he calls Dawn niblet?" Jane smiled and Buffy looked incredulous. Was everyone slipping up except her?   
  
"I already explained that's because I'm small and the youngest. I prefer niblet more than pint size." Dawn sat down in one of the booths and piled in her shopping bags next to her forcing Buffy to sit next to Jane.   
  
"I know Dawn. You three seem to like your nicknames. He always seems to be calling Buffy pet and love. I think it's sweet of him."   
  
Buffy mentally replied. _Yeah, it's better now that he isn't trying to tear our throats open and drink us dry. And who says we're very much in love miss nosey pants._ She touched the scar on her neck and visually imagined Spike taking a bite out of her, it sent her nerve endings off in a silent scream.   
  
"Buffy, that's some scar."   
  
"Wild dog attack, years ago now all in the past. I'm hungry, lets get something sweet." Buffy hid behind the menu card.   
  
"LA is so cool. This mall is way better than the one in Sunnyhell." Dawn smiled across at them.   
  
"Dawn!" Buffys eyes widened at the sound of Spikes pet name for her town.   
  
"Sorry, it's a Spike-ism that he uses because he's got that nasty skin allergy."   
  
Buffys face fell into her hands, she spent the rest of the mall trip walking around in a daze and thinking over what was going wrong today.   
  
She had woken up alone which felt wrong, then she had play sparred with Spike which was a high point in the day but that ended up in her dad seeing her straddling Spike and feigning staking him. And the way Spikes hands had made her feel when he had run them up her thighs, very bad. Then there was the holding hands back to their room and that kiss. All very bad and all very wrong of her. To cap it all, the mall trip was turning nasty with Jane playing the Spanish inquisition on both Dawn and Buffy. She just wanted to be home now in front of the TV with Spike and Dawn, watching Passions or whatever crap he was watching.   
  



	17. Ch 18 Kinkier side of Buffy

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Eighteen - Kinkier side of Buffy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Rescuing Spike from her father Buffy gives him a kinky present, as they get ready to go out it seems Spikes present wasn't the only kinky clothing she bought at the mall.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 18 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**But Spike wasn't watching the TV, he was sat on the kitchen counter facing the second half of the Spanish inquisition himself. Buffys father had ensnared him when he had headed to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea.**   
  
"So William I could clearly see this morning you know a variety of combat techniques but are there any sports you're interested in?"   
  
"What like?" Spike wasn't in the mood for answering questions; he had enough of them himself.   
  
Buffy had been sending him stronger and stronger signals all week that she was enjoying his company. It bothered him on the basis that he couldn't act on it; one wrong step and he would have an appointment with Mr Pointy.   
  
"The usual for us Americans. Football? Baseball?"   
  
"Like a good footy match as much as the next man, but American football? I think not. Purely a bastardised version of our rugby." Spike drank down the remnants of his cup of tea and flicked the switch on the kettle again, it wasn't what he was craving but that would have to wait until he escaped.   
  
"Anything else?"   
  
"Like to hunt." Spike was blunt, the shorter the answers he gave the quicker he could get back to watching Passions.   
  
"What kind of hunting?"   
  
"All kinds, mainly mammals at night." _Yeah, human shaped mammals._   
  
"Oh, I'm afraid we don't get much hunting around here. I've been on a few hunting trips up in the mountains but nothing recently. What do you like about it?"   
  
Spike looked at the clock and registered that Buffy would be back soon, he hoped she'd had a good time at the mall. Shopping always seemed to put her in the best of moods. On the edge of his hearing he picked up on the front door opening.   
  
"I like the thrill of the hunt, chasing down your prey. The whole build up to the kill." Spike noticed Buffy in the doorway and she was listening intently, his look turned predatory as their eyes met. "Stalking the prey and observing its habits before I move in for the kill, it's all very poetic man against _beast_."   
  
Buffy felt a primal urge between them and knew what he meant by that, she was thankful that her father seemed none the wiser to Spikes undead status. She felt like she should be telling him off as she looped her arm through his and led him to their quarters but she didn't want to, being next to him again calmed her down and smoothed out the rough patches of the day.   
  
Spike grabbed a bag of blood and emptied it into a mug then came to rest on the couch next to Buffy, frowning at the thought of cold blood.   
  
"Nice shopping trip pet?" He motioned to the bags she had dumped by the bedroom door.   
  
"Terrible. Nice day at home baby?" She looked up at him and he grinned at the word 'baby'.   
  
"Terrible, missed most of Passions. Thought I was never going to escape your pops. Tell me, we _are_ going out as soon as it's dark enough."   
  
"Absolutely. So don't want to be in this house today." Buffy leant into him in her favourite way and Spike allowed his arm to fall over her shoulder. "I bought you something."   
  
"Really?" He wasn't sure if it was all an act until she shuffled across the room and rummaged through the bags, returning to him with a little box in her hands.   
  
Buffy leant back into him and opened up the box on her lap. Taking hold of his wrist she buckled something up around it, then caught his other wrist and did the same to it. Whatever they were she had purposefully put them on tightly.   
  
"Can I see?" Spike queried her.   
  
"I don't know, can you?" Buffy teased him and released his wrists.   
  
Spikes eyes widened when he saw two leather cuffs tied to his wrists. They looked sturdy and there were several metal rings on each one, they were wicked and naughty. Spike loved them.   
  
"Placing a claim on me Buffy?"   
  
"Possession is nine tenths of the law." She turned and grinned at him.   
  
"Didn't think you would be into this kinky stuff."   
  
"What can I say, I saw them and thought of you. Besides it's good to see a smile on your face. Wear them out tonight?"   
  
"Sure thing love." Spike admired his shiny new black leather manacles and grinned. "Kinky Buffy."   
  
"Best get ready, it'll be dark in an hour and I've got some clothes to try on before we go out." She sat up on the couch.   
  
"I get first shower." Spike launched himself towards the bathroom but Buffy knocked him flat onto the bed and bolted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.   
  
"It'll take me the longest to get ready. Fairs fair."   
  
"Hurry up then." Spike sprawled out onto the bed and listened to her in the bathroom.   
  
When Buffy eventually vacated the bathroom Spike grabbed a quick shower and then smiled at the makeshift mirror that Buffy had stuck up. He listened to Buffy singing some pop tune in the other room, then the knock at the door.   
  
"I swear Spike you've been in there longer than I was."   
  
Spike opened the door and was faced with the overwhelming sight of Buffy head to toe in black. She was wearing tight black leather trousers and a little leather and satin bodice with long flared sleeves. On her feet were black leather boots with a good 4 inches of chunky heel and around her neck she had wrapped three black leather strips in a choker, Spike fixed his eyes on it.   
  
"What happened to Buffy?" He grinned.   
  
"This is fun Buffy, you may not have met her before. Spike fun Buffy, fun Buffy Spike." She brushed past him into the bathroom and started fixing up her hair.   
  
On the bed in front of him Spike noted she had been through his things again and laid out his favourite dark red shirt, black t-shirt and jeans combination. Together with his leather duster and boots.   
  
"Missing the old me pet?" Spike hollered towards the bathroom as he dressed, Buffy popped her head around the corner.   
  
"Meh?"   
  
"Just I used to wear this outfit when I was trying to kill you. Made me feel all manly." Spike grinned at her wickedly.   
  
"I like you in it, always looked good on you. There." She walked back into the bedroom, her hair fixed up and make up done.   
  
"Fucking beautiful." Spike breathed at her as he was about to slip his t-shirt on.   
  
"Wait."   
  
Spike froze as Buffy stepped up to him and ran her fingers across his stomach as she rounded him. She came to a halt by his tattoo and bent over to kiss it.   
  
"Um, little round to your left and down a bit pet." He flashed her an evil grin.   
  
"Sorry Spike didn't quite catch that." She cupped her hand on the front of his jeans and felt him shudder under her touch. Buffy squeezed a little and smiled up at him.   
  
"Buffy." Spike choked out.   
  
"Let's go." She trailed her hand off him as she left the room, Spike took a moment to calm down as he finished dressing and then followed.   
  
Buffy allowed herself a wicked grin as they walked down the hall towards Dawn. Spike fidgeted with his cuffs and huffed a little, muttering something under his breath that was beyond her hearing.   
  
"Wow Buffy you look so cool." Dawn practically bounced up and down on the spot.   
  
"Later folks." Buffy yelled up the stairs as she followed Spike and Dawn down to his car.   
  



	18. Ch 19 Unexpected guest

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter Nineteen - Unexpected guest.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy, Spike and Dawn escape the house and head into LA, where Dawn blackmails Spike into dancing and Angel shows up.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 19 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Dawn kept staring at the stamp on her hand. It was a little 'x' in black ink. They had managed to get some seats around a table in a relatively quiet corner. Buffy was happily drinking down her beer and watching Spike tap his fingers in time with the beat.**   
  
"Think I might get this tattooed there." Dawn ran her finger over the little X.   
  
"You bloody well will not." Spike frowned at her and then gave a knowing look to Buffy.   
  
"Dance guys, we've been here like an hour already and everyone else is dancing." Dawn put her diet coke back onto the table and pouted at them.   
  
"And if everyone was jumping off a cliff?" Spike muttered and played with his cuffs absentmindedly, nasty little thoughts running through his mind.   
  
"Point taken but if you _don't_ dance with me I'll find someone who will." She grabbed Spikes hand tight.   
  
"So it's blackmail. You'll be okay?" He turned to Buffy who was watching them.   
  
"Dance with me later?" Buffy pouted and fingered the rings on the cuff around Spikes free hand.   
  
"Yes mistress." He winked as he was dragged onto the dance floor.   
  
Buffy took to playing with her phone. They had only been gone a minute and she was feeling lonely, it was like all the light had gone out of the room. She took another swig of her beer and as the hairs on her neck stood up she made a reach for her bag to grab her stake. _Vampire_.   
  
The feeling in the pit of her stomach intensified and then she saw him at the bar with some people.   
  
"Angel?" She whispered and he turned towards her as if he'd heard.   
  
Buffy panicked, too late now to make a run for it maybe he would leave her alone. The sight of him just filled her with dread and she closed her eyes to shut it out.   
  
"Buffy?" His voice had an air of disbelief.   
  
_Too late, go away Angel_. "Have a seat Angel." She found herself smiling up at him, he still looked hot but amazingly it did nothing for her now, her mind raced to thoughts of Spikes sleep talking. _Mine, always mine._   
  
As Angel sat down opposite her she shot a look over his shoulder towards the dance floor, she couldn't see them, this was bad.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel reached out across the table towards Buffys hands but she busied them with her beer.   
  
"Here with friends and vacationing with my dad, he's back in town and wanted to make sure we were okay. I'll be back off to Sunnyhell next Friday. I didn't know you would be here. I'm babbling aren't I?" She realised she'd said Sunnyhell. Angel seemed to notice it but didn't say anything.   
  
"Willow and Xander are here? Is that why you keep looking at the dance floor?" Angel scanned the room and Buffys stomach tightened up.   
  
"Not Will and Xander, no. I bought Dawn with me and our house guest." _No I'm here with Dawn and Spike, you remember Spike he tried to kill me several times but now we just love being together_.   
  
"You bought a house guest to LA?"   
  
"Someone had to drive, it's a long story Angel and I don't think you need to know about my every move." She was snappy at him and he looked confused in return. "Sorry, really bad day and it keeps getting worse."   
  
The tune was winding down, any second now a nuclear fuelled fists and fangs match would erupt. She hoped that Dawn would make him dance another song and give her time to wind things up with Angel.   
  
"So you look busy with the gang there, out on a mission?" Buffy pointed to the rest of his friends sitting at the bar, as he turned away from her she slipped a hand under the table and idly played with her stake, it was comforting.   
  
"No, just out for the night. We needed a break from all the fighting. Buffy?"   
  
"Hmm?" She refocused her attention on him.   
  
"You look different tonight. Happy. When I last saw you it was a bad time for you." Angel tried to reach across the table again but Buffy adjusted her position so he couldn't touch her. It was then he noticed her outfit, it was so different to the Buffy he had seen at her mothers funeral. Maybe grief was affecting her.   
  
"I am happy, it's nice being away from the hellmouth." Buffys eyes searched the crowd again and she held her breath. _Hang on, I'm happy. He never said I looked happy when I was with him. Happy Buffy is a new concept altogether to Angel_.   
  
"So who's the lodger?" Angel gave her a look that said 'if it's a guy kill me now'.   
  
"A guy, pale and somewhat tan resistant. You um, know him. But it's all good, honest Angel. Just my dad thinks he's my boyfriend because of something Dawn said and he had to come with us, not that he wanted to, so it's all good like I said. Nothing bad happening and also very explainable, but such a long story. I'm babbling again aren't I? I seem to be doing that a lot tonight." Buffy furrowed her brow as her stomach twisted and turned upon itself, it was like a warning that he was near by, both of them always made her stomach warm when they were close. _Christ Buffy, just say Spike. My house guest is Spike, we like to buy him blood and presents because we aren't sure how we feel about him anymore_.   
  
"A little nervous on seeing me I'm guessing. But Buffy your clothes… you look…" Angel stopped as the feeling in his stomach rose up.   
  
"Fucking stunning." Spike had come to stand behind him and raised his eyebrows at Buffy.   
  



	19. Ch 20 Stunned

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter 20 - Stunned.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy interrupts Spike and Angels face off, sitting them down she explains a few things to Angel who is shocked to discover Buffy now lives with Spike, not only that but her father believes Buffy and Spike are a couple.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 20 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Angel turned on hearing Spikes voice and stood up. "Buffy, don't move."**   
  
_Here we go with the chivalry protect me crap_. Buffy stood up and couldn't resist pulling a face at Angels back to make Spike grin. He smirked at her.   
  
"Hello Angel cake. I've come for the Slayer." Spike growled at him, thinking he may as well have some fun, Buffy would expect a fight but he wasn't going to let it happen.   
  
Angel tensed then squared up to Spike grabbing him by the neck. "Back off Spike."   
  
"Sing me another one broody." Spike casually pushed his hand away then swung into his chair and lit up a cigarette.   
  
"Get up you little…" Angel made to seize Spike by the shoulder but he dodged his hand and pushed his chair at him.   
  
"Take a seat or sod off, choice is yours." Circling around to Buffy, Spike rubbed his manacles together at her teasingly.   
  
"Get away from her."   
  
"Make me." Spike growled, eyes flashing yellow.   
  
"Fine." Making a movement towards Spike he started to throw a punch but found Buffy blocking it.   
  
"Will you two both sit down and shut up before I die of testosterone poisoning." Buffy pushed them into seats opposite each other and then sat next to Spike, this caused him to pull a face at Angel, which caused Buffy to slap him.   
  
"Sorry love. Just tall dark and forehead here seems to think he owns you."   
  
"Spike, I lost you in the crowd, you're a bad…" Dawn threw her arms around Spikes neck from behind and then noticed Angel. "Ooh, rumbled."   
  
"Dawn? Buffy? What the hell is going on here?" Angel frowned and Dawn waved in response then sat down on the other side of Spike. He gave Buffy a look that was so pained it was like being stabbed through her heart and for a moment she felt truly sorry for Angel.   
  
Spike blew smoke in the direction of Angel, he was coiled up inside like a snake. Buffy rested her hand on his knee under the table and he slipped his fingers into hers. She could feel anger and fear reverberating through his body, one wrong move on her part and they would fight. _Mine, always mine_.   
  
Treading the fine line between them Buffy tried hard to keep them both happy. She kept remembering Spikes dream talking about 'peaches' and something being 'always mine' and Buffy knew it was all about her, it was always about her.   
  
"Spike is my house guest back in Sunnydale. He isn't going to kill me or hurt Dawn and me in anyway. He fights along side us now and the showdown between me and Glory trashed his place, I figured he's a good guard dog so I let him stay in the house."   
  
"Are you insane Buffy? I know grief affects people but he tried to kill you." Angel was furious at the suggestion that Spike was welcome not only in her house but her fathers, and that her father thought he was her boyfriend.   
  
"Funny that, seem to recall you trying to kill Buffy after having your wicked way with her." Spike tensed up further and Buffy worked hard to calm him but it wasn't happening, she felt like throwing up.   
  
"That wasn't me." Angel ground out between clenched jaws.   
  
There was only one way to resolve the situation, either Angel had to leave or they did. Buffy wasn't about to leave, Angel would not ruin a perfectly fun night out. Besides, Spike hadn't danced with her yet and she wasn't leaving without that happening. In a bid to relax Spike she slid her hand under his shirt.   
  
"Spike… Angel…" They both turned to look at her with hurt faces but Spike had the distinct advantage of feeling her fingers on his skin tracing the heart of his tattoo. "You boys calm down now. Spike, Angel has every right to be concerned about my welfare. Angel, Spike is more of a man than you will ever know, he's protected me to the brink of a dusty ending and he's good to me. You both have a place in my heart, if you can't live with that then I can dust you now." She waved her stake for emphasis but continued tracing the heart on Spikes hip as she turned and looked to him.   
  
"No problem pet." Spike puffed his chest up at Angel, the feeling of Buffy touching him in front of her previous vampire made him giddy even if Angel couldn't see.   
  
"Fine, but I don't have to like it. See you around." Angel pushed away from the table and Buffys eyes followed him to the bar where he sat down next to Cordelia and leant over to say something into her ear. As he did so she smiled at him and placed her hand on the back of his chair. Buffy frowned then shook her head. _Cordelia and Angel?_   
  
Angel turned back to look at Buffy just as she planted a thank you kiss on Spikes lips, he saw Spike look into Buffys eyes with such a passion that his feelings for Buffy were pretty clear. Watching them heading onto the dance floor, it occurred to him that Spike seemed more of a slow dancing guy, a little like himself but this song was heavy with a beat. Buffy was soon dancing about him with her hands in the air and her hips wriggling mischievously. Angel was stunned.   
  



	20. Ch 21 Dancing crazy

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter 21 - Dancing crazy.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy lets herself go as she dances with Spike, as she gets closer to him she can't help starting to ponder their relationship.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 21 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Angel thought the song was pretty fitting as Spikes eyes met his.**   
  
_I can't shake this feeling from my head.  
There's a devil sleeping in my bed.  
He's watching you from across the way.  
I cannot make this feeling go away._   
  
Buffy had grabbed Spike by the belt and was dancing with a new found fire in her, Angel could see the fine sheen of sweat on her skin as she practically ground herself against Spikes thigh, whose attention was now totally hers along with half the dance floors. At least Buffy was smiling.   
  
_I know it's not the right thing.  
And I know it's not the good thing.  
But kinda I want to._   
  
Buffy wriggled down the length of Spikes leg and Angel saw that same fiery passion flare up in his eyes again as he watched her. He knew Buffy was the princess of mixed signals but tonight she was making it all pretty clear. She wanted Spike and Angel's chance with her was history, even if Buffy didn't know it yet.   
  
_I'm not sure of what I should do.  
When everything I'm thinking of is you.  
All of my excuses turn to lies.  
Maybe God will cover up his eyes._   
  
Buffy raked her nails down Spikes chest and flinging her head back she caught his eyes and smiled deeply into them. Spike held her by the waist tightly as she ground into him with her hips, growling low in his throat he gave her a toothy grin that was purely predatory and Buffy moaned. She was driving him crazy, partly because she really wanted to and partly to make Angel jealous, but what did he care? Buffy was all over him.   
  
_I know it's not the right thing.  
And I know it's not the good thing.  
But kinda I want to.  
Kinda I want to._   
  
Angel saw Buffy smiling into Spikes eyes and realised all was lost, he had once been on the receiving end of that look. She was bubbling over with happiness and energy and it was all directed at Spike, his very own kin and his enemy. Angel was lost in thought as he watched her bouncing around Spike and as a high beam grin spread across Spikes face Angel knew the man was in love. Buffy had come to stop in front of him with a look full of trepidation like she was about to go tumbling over the edge.   
  
_Maybe just for tonight.  
We can pretend it's alright.  
What's the price I pay?  
I don't care what they say.  
I want to. I want to. I'll take my chance tonight._   
  
Buffy grasped Spikes hand as she fought for air and placed it onto her chest, heartbeat racing. She danced until the last beat of the tune and Spike had his eyes closed, feeling her blood rushing under his palm as it slightly grasped her chest. It was intoxicating. When she looked up he was grinning at her again and she felt her stomach tighten up, at least he was happy now and that's what she was hoping for.   
  
As the song ended she pulled him off the dance floor and stopping short of the table she messed his hair up a little more which got a wide smile out of him. Spike liked the fact that Buffy had grown accustomed to fussing over him, especially when he could feel Angel's eyes boring into his back. He leant down and kissed her cheek as he held her hand a little tighter.   
  
"You're one hell of a woman Buffy Summers. Hell of a lot of energy in there." He ran his free hand across her stomach and felt her quiver under him.   
  
"You're one hell of a man William Thornton, but you're a sucky dancer." She allowed her hand to leave his and trail up his arm to his bicep, cold.   
  
"Slow dance." Spike pulled a cigarette out of the pack as he sat at the table next to Dawn.   
  
"Meh?" Buffy looked scared that his answer was going to be rude.   
  
"Don't dance all bouncy on the spot and grindy like you two. I'm more of a slow dance kind of guy. Maybe it's my age showing." Spike lit his cigarette and took a long pull on it.   
  
"Awww. Keep forgetting you're like a hundred and fifty, we'll slow dance next time we hear a decent tune. Maybe down the bronze, they always have slow tunes." Buffy stopped and realised what she had said as Spike raised a brow at her. "Or maybe not."   
  
"Spikes a hundred and fifty?" Dawn played with the straw in her drink and watched Buffy run her finger along the scar on Spikes eyebrow.   
  
"Twenty eight of them were as a mortal."   
  
"Wow. You don't look a hundred and fifty."   
  
"Don't hit me for this Buffy." He met her eyes as she started running her fingers down his neck, she looked heavy in thought and a little sad. "Buffy?"   
  
"Hmm? Sorry, miles away." Buffy shook her head and then started tracing patterns on Spikes arm where it rested on the table, thoughts returning to their previous course of pondering their relationship and what was going to happen back in Sunnydale.   
  
"Little bit, say I or some other vampire turned you now. You'd be an eternal teenager, just like in the movies. Not grow any older or look any less beautiful than you are now."   
  
"Sounds cool. I'm in." Dawn grinned at Buffy who was suddenly paying attention. "I'm only joking sis."   
  
"You better be or Spike will have to do the whole family unit and then we can just black out all the windows in our house and sleep all day party all night." She noticed Spike had arched his brow at her and she pouted at him.   
  
"Wouldn't turn you pet. I like you full of life, same as I like your sister full of it too. Hence the hero act a few months back."   
  
"Did I say thanks for that?" Buffy moved to playing with his fingers.   
  
"Bout a million times. No big." Spike sucked on his cigarette and watched Buffy with fascination; maybe the song had gone to her head. As his guard went up, he turned towards the bar.   
  
"What do you want?" Spike growled and locked his fingers possessively into Buffys.   
  
Buffy started a little when she noticed Angel standing beside them, she had been so preoccupied with fussing over Spike she hadn't felt him approach.   
  
"Just wanted to offer you all a drink for old times sake." Angel looked visibly hurt at Buffy and she hid her face slightly against Spikes shoulder, the feeling of guilt inside her intensifying.   
  
"How very charming of you, two diet cokes and a beer for the lady." Spike chuckled at the sight of the pained expression on Angels face.   
  
"You don't drink anymore?" Angel teased at Spike.   
  
"Not when I've got to get these lovely ladies home in one piece I don't." Spike didn't rise to the bait.   
  
"There was a time William when you would have drunk anyway." Angel put on an air of Angelus.   
  
"Can't run the risk of hurting them." He looked to Buffy who smiled warmly at him and it was enough to send Angel storming back towards to bar. _I win_.   
  
"Back in a minute, I'll help with the drinks. Just in case he feels inclined to drop some holy water in them." Buffy touched his hand and followed Angel, Spike looked crestfallen and Dawn reached for his hand.   
  



	21. Ch 22 Not love, not yet

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter 22 - Not love, not yet.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy leaves Spike at the table so she can talk to Angel but her conversation with him only serves to confuse her emotions even more.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 22 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**"Angel?" Buffy caught his arm at the bar.**   
  
"Buffy." He sounded miserable. "How long have you loved him?"   
  
"I don't. There's something between us but I'm not sure what it is… yet. It's not love… yet." Buffy stumbled on the words.   
  
"You gave him that Buffy in love smile on the dance floor. He loves you Buffy, he's never had that intensity of passion in his eyes, not even for Drusilla." Angel looked into her eyes and saw he had struck a nerve, she clutched at her stomach in an attempt to ease the tightness.   
  
"Spike was pretty upset when he chained me up and offered to kill Drusilla for me a few months back. I tried to convince myself he couldn't love me without a soul but recently I realised he really does, just like Drusilla had said."   
  
"He offered to kill Dru for you? Jesus Buffy." Angel knew he couldn't top that one.   
  
"I know he loves me, I know he can be a good man if I let him. There isn't anything to worry about Angel, you knew the old Spike the same as I did, only longer. Tell me he's the same Spike you once knew."   
  
"I can't because you know he isn't. We don't have hearts to break, but it would kill him if you were playing him." Angel look defeated.   
  
"I'm sorry Angel. Spike says it's the two people in the workplace theory but I know he came back from Brazil because of me."   
  
"Be careful Buffy."   
  
"I don't want to hurt him, when the government put a chip in his head he went suicidal on us. Kept trying to stake himself, I don't want to see him like that again."   
  
"I missed a lot didn't I?" Angel tried to sound casual as Buffy nodded at him.   
  
"Angel?" Cordelia's sharp tones rang in Buffys ears. "What is the super bitch doing over here and what's with her little puppy dog?"   
  
Buffy swung around to see Spike staring at her intensely, palms splayed out on the table in front of him he looked like he was getting ready to rain fury down on Angel for detaining her so long. Dawn looked uncomfortably at Buffy and she realised it had been a bad decision to up and leave Spike for Angels company even for a minute.   
  
"Cordy, not now and I suggest you don't provoke the _vampire_." Angel turned to her but it was too late, she was trying to stare down Spike. "Cordelia don't be a fool."   
  
Buffy watched as Spike rose from the table, within seconds he was standing in front of Cordelia and their eyes were locked. Buffys mouth dropped open as Cordelia's balled fists fell limply to her side and she swayed on the spot with hazy eyes.   
  
"Don't like this little missy. Doesn't she know it's rude to stare?" Spike chuckled and poked Cordelia hard enough for her to fall backwards into Angels arms.   
  
Buffy could hear the pain on the edge of Spikes voice, she had grown used to being able to pick up on his emotions even when he was hiding them with so much show.   
  
"Bastard." Angel gritted his teeth and Buffy looked at Spike.   
  
"Just because you were deemed unworthy of learning thrall doesn't mean the rest of us didn't pass the test."   
  
Buffy looked at the prone form of Cordelia in Angel's arms, she had to admit it was an improvement but it was also very wrong. Something bubbled in her stomach, a rising tide of emotion that she pushed down into her feet. There was something between Angel and Cordelia and she knew it. She felt it like Angel had felt that there was going to be a connection between her and Spike before she had even formed a truce with him.   
  
"Spike, unthrall her or something, please!" Buffy was begging him and Spike knew he'd be a fool not to listen to her now.   
  
"Fine." He raised his eyes to heaven and patted Cordelia on the cheek. "Wakey wakey rise and shine."   
  
"Ugh, my head." Cordelia came around to see Spike standing inches from her face, she tried to scramble backwards into Angel.   
  
"It's okay Cordy." Angel held her tightly so she couldn't struggle.   
  
"Who? What did he do to me?"   
  
"I'm the vampire guard dog aren't I? But you can call me William the Bloody, scourge of Europe and slayer of two Slayers. Call Buffy a bitch again and something nastier will happen next time we meet... bitch." Spike spun on his heel and headed back towards the table, grabbing his duster he walked out the door.   
  
"Sorry." Cordelia sobbed out.   
  
"I have to go." Buffy panicked as she looked at Angel and Cordelia. "Will she be okay? I didn't know he could do that."   
  
"Neither did I. It'll pass soon, she's just freaked. Follow your heart Buffy but if he hurts you he's dust."   
  
But she wasn't listening; Buffy was already halfway to the table and only stopped to grab Dawn on the way past. Dawn shot Angel a true Spike patented look of hatred and then followed her sister out of the club.   
  
Angel just held onto Cordelia and wondered when did everything get so confused.   
  
Spike was waiting in his Desoto just down from the club. When Buffy slipped into the passenger seat next to him he just looked at her.   
  
"It was kinda…" Buffy started.   
  
"Wrong?" Spike offered to her as Dawn got in the back of the car.   
  
"I was going to say funny. For a moment there I thought I was going to pee my pants laughing at them. They so can't deny that if they aren't together already they will be. Oh Cordy! Oh Angel!" Buffy let out a giggle and Spike grinned at her.   
  
"We defend the gates of hell to save people like her?" Dawn piped up from the back.   
  
"Guess we do. What's funnier is my thrall has always been a tad pathetic, only works on the weak minded." Spike burst into a fit of giggles and struggled to start the car.   
  
"Lets go my vampire guard dog." Buffy sidled up close to him and pointed the way home and again Spike obeyed, but no matter how much she smiled she couldn't deny the growing tidal wave of emotion inside her.   
  



	22. Ch 23 Dilemma

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter 23 - Dilemma.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy spends the entire night thinking over their evening out in LA and realises a few things along the way.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 23 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Laying in bed alone Buffy thought over the night again, it pained her to cause such hurt in Angel of all people. She didn't know what had gotten into her but it seemed to all boil down to fear of not ending up with Spike.**   
  
Angel had more than once offered to dust Spike for her but every time she had said no. Why? Angel did terrible things and she sent him to hell. Spike did terrible things and she let him sleep in her bed.   
  
Riley had told her once before leaving that she needed a monster in her man, she knew that was Spike speak and didn't want to believe it. But now she realised it was true, anything with a pulse didn't thrill her in the right ways. Riley wasn't strong enough to love her the way she needed it. Pain and love fuelled the Slayer side of her.   
  
No matter how much she protested and called what she did slaying, she had come to realise that a Slayer was an assassin, an executioner and, as Spike had once told her, a killer. After that night she could deny it all she wanted but to a demon she was a killer, someone who unjustifiably slaughtered their demon friends and family.   
  
She held onto her stomach tightly. It was mid morning and Spike was still watching the TV in the next room, he hadn't come to bed when they had reached home. She realised he was probably asleep or upset. No matter how much he had laughed last night he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes from her in the same way she couldn't hide her pain from him.   
  
He had insisted on staying by his car for a while to smoke a cigarette and although she had tried to convince him otherwise with furtive looks he had remained impassive. Instead she had come to their little home alone and shut herself into the bedroom. At first she had seriously considered a shouting match but things could have been said that would have proved unhealthy to both theirs and her family's relationship, instead she opted for crying a lot. _Yeah, shout about the fact that your boyfriend, correction - supposed boyfriend is a soulless killer vampire who loves you in spite of himself and his true nature_.   
  
_His true nature?_ She realised it was true. He loved her in spite of himself and his nature. Everything in him screamed for him to kill her but instead he had fallen in love with her. _Another vampire falling prey to the Slayer. Maybe it's like the whole hostage thing, where you fall for your captor? Maybe it's a trick, he's pretending to have a chip and to love you so he can have you and kill you, eat you up._   
  
Buffy listened as the fridge opened then closed, something was tossed into the bin with a sigh and the TV flipped over to a music channel. Then she heard him singing along to the song, it wasn't the voice of a man who was pretending to love. No one could fake that much pain.   
  
_"Cause there ain't no way I'll ever stop from loving you now.  
There ain't no way I'll ever stop from loving you now.  
No there ain't no way and I'm gonna try and show you somehow.  
Somehow and oh… someday."_   
  
Buffy found that she had moved to the door and opened it up enough to watch him in the living room area. He was slouched into the couch in a limp sexy devil may care fashion that only he could manage with a wine glass full of blood and singing his lungs out. She watched his face silently, his eyes were closed and she knew he meant every word.   
  
Spike felt the feeling in his stomach grow and knew there was less wall dividing them than before. When he turned his head to look at her she quickly shut the door. In the split second he saw her Spike recognised that face, red and flushed with tears and confusion. Buffy was hurting again and he felt he had to do something.   
  
She had been in there for 10 hours straight. When he had first come in he had considered a fight, he was royally pissed about her happily conversing with Angel when she was meant to be his. But then he realised she had loved him and possibly still did have feelings for him, and all the anger melted away at what she had said about them both having a place in her heart.   
  
Then he had leant against the doorframe for an hour or two listening to her sobbing and muttering to herself. She seemed conflicted and he had decided it best to let her be for a while. Now 10 hours on he decided she had beaten herself up enough, so slipping his boots on he walked out into the kitchen and found her father standing there.   
  
Buffy heard him leave and curled up into an even tighter ball of pain. She was driving him away because she was scared of opening up those feelings again to a vampire. Something she was meant to hate above all others. After all she wasn't Buffy the demon slayer she was Buffy the vampire slayer, a very underlining job description. She was faltering, on the brink of running away and in danger of falling into his arms all at the same time.   
  



	23. Ch 24 Falling

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter 24 - Falling.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Spike sets about cheering Buffy up and suddenly she isn't just standing on the brink of wanting to be with him she's falling right over it.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 24 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**"Hank." Spike took a deep breath as he watched her father making breakfast.**   
  
"Yes William? Did you want some breakfast, plenty to go around." He smiled at Dawn who had walked in and affixed herself to Spike with a hug.   
  
"It's about Buffy."   
  
"Oh, nothing wrong is there?"   
  
"Ran into her ex last night, she's a little worse for wear. Bit miserable. I want to cheer her up so I was just wondering… if there was anywhere you and… um, Joyce used to take her as a kid?" Spike tripped and stumbled along his speech.   
  
"There's the amusement park on the pier. She loved it there when she was little. Her and Dawnie as little kids playing around, lots of fun for my little tear aways." Hank was pleased that William was obviously concerned for his daughter's welfare.   
  
"Thanks Mr Summers, I appreciate it." Spike flicked the kettle switch down and grabbed a mug from the cupboard.   
  
"No problem William, didn't actually catch your last name."   
  
Spike realised he was sounding him out, what would Buffy sound like attached to this guys name? "Thornton."   
  
Dawn snorted and then looked apologetic at Spike. He turned his concentration back on the matter at hand, making toast for Buffy. She would be starving by now and he wanted her to feel better.   
  
"Well William, let's make an evening of it. We can all go down. Give you some time to try and cheer her up. You look like you need some fun too, you're a little paler than usual."   
  
"Thanks." Spike actually didn't have a problem thanking him with sincerity, anything to make Buffy happy again.   
  
"It's pier 17 amusement park." Hank smiled and Spike flinched at the number 17, he was never getting over that.   
  
Turning on his heel Spike gathered up the plate of toast and the mug of tea and took it back to the annex. On opening the door he heard small sobs coming from the bedroom, he headed straight for it and pushed the door open. The sight of Buffy curled up into a ball hit Spike hard in the stomach, the woman he knew and loved for being so strong, looked so small and hurt.   
  
She froze on his entering the room and remained curled up as he sat down on her side of the bed and turned the lamp on.   
  
"Buffy." His voice was soft and soothing to her ears, she uncurled slightly so she could see his face. "Got you some tea and toast, make you feel better love. You need to eat something, I can't have you like this it's killing me."   
  
Buffy felt like she was falling, no longer teetering on the edge of something she had dived right into it. On seeing his face so gentle and tender she found herself swearing off everything if he could only remain with her. His words were like needles sticking into her heart and she was choking on the rush of emotion.   
  
Spike ran his fingers through her hair, she looked so pale and worn down.   
  
"Buffy, love. We're going out tonight. Fun at pier number… something. Apparently you used to love going there with your mum." He continued stroking her hair in an effort to soothe her.   
  
"17, it's pier 17." She spoke at last and it made him feel marginally better that she was still on planet earth.   
  
"I know pet but I can't bring myself…"   
  
"I know Spike. Painful memories." She bought her hand to rest on his where it lay on her hair. "I miss her."   
  
"I miss Joyce too Buffy, she was a great woman. Always had a cuppa for me." Spike saw the tide of emotion welling up again in her face.   
  
"Spike, William. She really liked you too. Was concerned I led you on, gave me a big mom lecture about it. Did I mention she liked you?"   
  
"Yeah love, you did." Spike saw that she was justifying something to herself by what she was saying. That her mother liked him, her father liked him and her sister liked him.   
  
"Did I mention I like you?" Her voice was quiet and just on the edge of his hearing.   
  
It was like a bombshell. Spikes head filled with blood and emotion that he struggled hard with to control. This was a frail admission that she liked him, not what he ultimately wanted but it was a grand start.   
  
"Buffy, I…"   
  
"Shh…" She pressed her finger to Spikes lips. "Don't say anything."   
  
All he could do was offer her the food and drink he'd made her. She smiled warmly at the sight of it, and at the thought of him discovering that she liked the pier, he had probably asked Dawn.   
  
"Did Dawn tell you about the pier? You two are thick as thieves." Buffy sat up and smiled weakly at him as she tried to sound like she was back to normal.   
  
"Little bit? No, I asked your old man what he and your mum used to do to cheer you up." Spike answered honestly.   
  
"You asked my dad? God, he'll probably be waiting for wedding bells." Buffy felt intense heat in her stomach at the thought that Spike had actually asked her dad about where they used to go with her mother.   
  
"Well, about that. How's Friday night, before we go back to Sunny-D, I'm not big on churches but anything for daddy's little girl." He pinched her cheek.   
  
Buffys mouth dropped open and she dropped her plate onto the bed, the warmth in her stomach blew up into white-hot flames.   
  
"Joking Buffy. Did ask me my last name though. Got the feeling he was sizing me up for a wedding suit or possibly a coffin." Spike arched a brow at her, she didn't seem that disgusted by it but maybe it was just her tiredness.   
  
"Oh. Okay." She busied herself with her toast and drank her tea down quickly. "Spike?"   
  
"Hmm?" He had been staring at the sheets that covered her apparent lack of clothing, she'd been naked all night, if he'd come to bed she would've been naked.   
  
Spike lifted a brow at the thought. _She was waiting here, naked, waiting for me to come to bed?_   
  
"Come here." She gave him a flirtatious look and heard him swallow hard as he inched across the bed.   
  



	24. Ch 25 Comfort factor

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter 25 - Comfort factor.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Not knowing how to tell Spike that she feels comfortable being naked near him Buffy decides to show instead.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 25 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**When he reached her she turned to put her plate and cup on the bedside table behind her, slightly exposing the soft flesh of her back to him and he could see down to the curve of her buttocks. He elicited a small growl and she froze, feeling his eyes burning on her skin.**   
  
Buffy turned her gaze to his right hand where it rested on the bed near her, supporting only half his weight yet it was trembling badly. He still had his cuffs on and Buffys mind rocketed through a million scenarios involving them, she took a deep steadying breath.   
  
"_Spike_." She whispered as she caught his eye, it burned into her with desire.   
  
"Buffy." He growled out, he knew he couldn't do anything she didn't want but it no longer bothered him, being near her was enough.   
  
She felt so comfortable being naked near him she felt she needed to let him know somehow. Wrapping the thin white sheet around her to shield her nudity she leant back against the pillows. Spike cocked his head to one side as she looked at him. She knew she was the queen of mixed signals and it was time to be straight with him, in a way.   
  
Taking up his left hand in hers she could feel his whole body shudder under her touch and it was like an earthquake, but she realised he was only shaking as much as she was. Maintaining eye contact she bought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly, he smiled at her action and it made her melt.   
  
Biting her lip she removed his hand from her mouth and hesitated for a moment before gently placing it over her left breast. She felt a jolt run through her and Spike as he cupped her breast slightly, she quickly realised that there were probably a million better ways than this to let him know she was comfortable being naked around him, he was going to take it the wrong way.   
  
Spike was astounded that the only thing between his hand and her breast was a thin cotton layer, she felt warm under his touch.   
  
"Buffy." Spike choked on her name and she placed her hand shakily over his on her breast.   
  
"It's not a sex thing, it's a nakedness thing. No open invite okay? Just didn't know how to let you know I feel comfortable being naked near you." She stroked his hand and her breast was buzzing underneath his cold fingers.   
  
"You know, they invented words for that. I hear you open your mouth and just say 'I feel comfortable being naked around you Spike.'" He sounded like he was being strangled and kept staring at his hand, the fervent desire to replace it with his mouth kept leaping into his thoughts.   
  
As he moved his hand Buffy shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip. Spike saw room for manoeuvre and opportunity for a little more than just breast cupping in the near future.   
  
"If you're comfortable. Can I see you naked?" He chanced it.   
  
"You're such a pig." Buffy boxed him on the arm but didn't swipe him away.   
  
"That a no?"   
  
"What time is it?" She looked at the alarm clock. "2pm. Strip, make it slow and maybe you can see me naked."   
  
"I like this game." Spike grinned, getting to see her naked was a very grand start.   
  
"One thing first." Buffy suddenly looked like she was going to hyperventilate.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I've been thinking. All night long in fact. Everyone will hate me but… can we date this week?"   
  
"Buffy?" Spike almost passed out, his head was spinning so fast.   
  
"You know, like movies and romantic walks. See if we work together in reality since we work so well in make believe."   
  
Spike thought as he steeled himself. _Slightly more than a grand start. She wants to date you, got that demon. No shagging the lady with the pointy stick until she asks. Just a little romance, actually just do what you've been doing all week_.   
  
"So we just do what we've been doing all week or haven't you realised?" Spike grinned at her with his best 'I'd like to eat you' look.   
  
"Suppose. Stop thinking, it's bad for your brain. Now, strip." Buffy sat up in bed a little more and smiled at him.   
  
Spike grinned as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his milk white body underneath, tensing his muscles for show he managed to get a silly grin out of Buffy. As he slipped his shirt to the ground Spike sucked his finger then ran it down his abdomen to his jeans where he worked painfully slowly at unbuttoning them. Finally he stood there in front of her, clad in nothing but black boxers and his cuffs. He grinned at her but she just looked at him blankly._ Not good_.   
  
"Why stopping? No with the stopping." Buffy licked her lips and felt fire in her belly creeping towards her thighs. Bad Buffy.   
  
"Naked for naked then pet?" He tilted his head to one side as she nodded. Spike turned to face away from her and slipped his boxers off, cupping himself as he went. "Count of three?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Promise?" Spike felt nervous, like he was about to get embarrassed.   
  
"Promise." Buffy felt excited.   
  
"One, two, three." Spike turned to see Buffy had already pulled back the covers to reveal herself in all her naked glory, the swell of her breasts as she lay on her back, her small hand that was half shielding herself.   
  
Swallowing hard his brain registered her slim warm body laying nude and seemingly wanting something. Spike looked down at his something, which seemingly wanted her. He searched for something to say as their eyes met.   
  
"Excuse him, he has no manners."   
  
Buffys eyes widened as she took in the full extent of his nudity as he stood there staring at her. "Oh, guess there could be another reason they call you Spike."   
  
Spike growled low and deep, it was almost primeval. She knew what it meant as he stood there with his eyes roaming her body, making it feel like it was on fire wherever they landed.   
  
"William." She also knew he always came back from the brink on hearing his human name.   
  
"Buffy?" He struggled for control and won, pushing his desires back down inside of him for now.   
  
She patted the bed next to him. "Come sleep for a while before we go out. I'm tired."   
  
Spike crawled up the length of the bed and Buffy watched intently as she slipped the covers over him. He lay on his back and turned the light out, Buffy hoped he'd be asleep before long as he had admitted daylight made him sleepy. Before she knew it he was growling contentedly and Buffy took the opportunity to fall asleep with her head resting on his chest.   
  
  
  
  



	25. Ch 26 Pier 17

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter 26 - Pier 17.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffys first official date with Spike is down at the pier with her family, sneaking away for a quiet moment together they walk along the beach.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 26 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Buffy smiled as she watched Spike and her father competing on the shooting game. Spike was losing but didn't seem to mind too much, she suspected he was only losing to make her father like him.**   
  
"Hey sis." Dawn grinned at her from behind a mound of cotton candy.   
  
"Dawn, you will so rot your teeth." Buffy chided her as she picked off some of the pink fluff and popped it into her mouth.   
  
"And that's why we got you some too." Jane handed a stick to her.   
  
Buffy smiled at her very own mound of pink fluff and then at Spike who was walking triumphantly back towards them, a large stuffed Eeyore under his arm.   
  
"Look, Mr.Gordos new friend. Thought he looked a little lonely at home sitting on your bed with no company." Spike held to toy out for her to inspect, Buffy swept both the Eeyore and Spike into her free arm.   
  
"Thanks." She mumbled from somewhere in Eeyores neck, a grin spread across Spikes face.   
  
"Where next then? The night is still young." Hank handed his smaller toy to Jane and looked a little sheepish.   
  
"So small." Jane laughed at the little stuffed rabbit.   
  
"Seems William here is more of a hunter than he lets on." He looked to Spike who was busy with his arms full of Buffy.   
  
"Ooh, carousel." Dawn turned to Spike whose face was full of 'no' so she grabbed Jane and Hank instead, pulling them in the direction of the horses.   
  
Spike watched them go as he relieved Buffy of Eeyore and took her free hand in his. They walked in silence for a few minutes and found themselves at the top of the steps leading down to the beach, Buffy binned her cotton candy and removed her shoes. Spike took it as a sign that she wanted to walk along the beach with him.   
  
Pulling his boots off he tied the bootlaces together and hung them over Eeyores neck, slipping Buffys small shoes into his boots. The moon made the ocean look black with small white crests where it hit the rocks and the sand under his feet was still warm. Spike stared out at the sea and let his thoughts drift away with the waves.   
  
"Spike." Buffy caressed his hand with her thumb and he turned to look down at her. "What you thinking in there?"   
  
He started walking slowly with her down to the waters edge, the warm sand underfoot turning cold as they reached the tide line.   
  
"Not much, old times." Spike swung her hand in his and looked at them together.   
  
"We had a pretty bad beginning." Buffy tilted her head so she could see his face.   
  
"Doesn't matter now. Regret trying to kill your friends though, maybe I poisoned them against me." Spikes voice was quiet as he looked down at her.   
  
"But you've helped so much since then. Maybe we threw all that stuff at each other because we never wanted to admit to ourselves that we had feelings for each other."   
  
"Buffy?" Spike stopped still and let the water drift over his feet.   
  
"I mean." She frowned and met his eye. "Maybe all that time we were working so hard against the connection that we felt to each other, so hard that we blinded ourselves to it. We were so busy thinking we should hate each other that we missed how we really felt."   
  
Spike narrowed his eyes and pulled her close to him, growling low into her ear.   
  
"Spike, I never could slay you, no matter how much I thought I wanted to." Buffy let her head come to rest on his chest and her hand play with Eeyores hair.   
  
"Same here pet, from the first moment I laid eyes on you it was over. I lost myself in you but found myself all at the same time." Spike bent his head lower and kissed her hair.   
  
"I did used to love our little fights though, you always left me feeling frustrated yet fulfilled even though I hadn't managed to defeat you." Buffy stepped back and looked up at him.   
  
"I'm very good at running away when I'm about to meet a dusty ending." Spike took hold of her hand and started walking again.   
  
"God did you give me some beatings though." Buffy laughed at him.   
  
"You can talk, you seen the scars you gave me?" Spike laughed along with her.   
  
Breaking free from his grasp Buffy ran along the beach and on finding a stick bought it back to Spike.   
  
"You a dog now Slayer?" Spike looked at her quizzically as she started drawing on the damp sand.   
  
Watching her with amazement Spike smiled as he saw her drawing a large heart with flames along it, just like his tattoo. Buffy looked at him and grinned as he walked towards her.   
  
"It's empty pet, you need an initial in it like this one." He pulled his shirt up to reveal his tattoo.   
  
"Thinking." Buffy screwed her face up in feigned concentration and then applied her stick to the sand once more.   
  
When she stepped out of the way Spikes eyes lit up, inside the heart Buffy had drawn 'S+B'. He dropped Eeyore and their footwear onto the dry sand, grabbed her by the waist and span around with her in his arms. Coming to a stop he saw Buffy was panting and laughing happily into his eyes.   
  
Neither of them had noticed him, the way they were acting they probably wouldn't notice if it starting raining fire and brimstone, standing on the boardwalk watching them all he could do was sigh.   
  
  
  
  



	26. Ch 27 Voyeurism

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: City of Angels - Chapter 27 - Voyeurism.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Dawn finds Angel watching Buffy and Spike as they play around together on the beach and get a little kissy.  
  
Timeline: set in between season 5 and 6, in my alternate world where Buffy didn't die. Spike's crypt is trashed during the final showdown and Dawn convinces Buffy to let him stay since he protected them both.  
  
Series: Part 27 of ?  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Romance, love and nooky.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**A few minutes earlier Dawn had broke away from her parents and walked towards the fence where he stood, leaning on the wooden rails as she came to rest next to him.**   
  
"Hey." Dawn looked in the direction his eyes were fixed on.   
  
"Hey." Angel sighed at her.   
  
"Didn't think I'd see you here. Watching my sister and Spike again? It's starting to become a habit." Dawn smiled at the sight of Buffy and Spike walking hand in hand along the beach.   
  
"Just opening my eyes a little." Angel kept them firmly fixed on the couple.   
  
"Angel, I know what you're thinking and he wouldn't hurt her." Dawn watched as Buffy ran off up the beach and then back to Spike again.   
  
"You don't know that Dawn." Angel watched Spike saying something to Buffy and her pulling a face at him.   
  
"Spikes in love with her and besides she wouldn't let him." Dawn smiled as Buffy finished drawing on the beach with a stick.   
  
"She's lost to me isn't she?" He felt sick as Spike grabbed Buffy by the waist and span around on the beach.   
  
"Face it Angel, your relationship was doomed. She can't be with someone that she can't have all of, it would kill her." Dawn watched them with a broad smile on her face.   
  
"Have they?" Angel sighed and turned his back to them to face Dawn, she could see the pain written clearly across his features.   
  
"No, just kissing. Buffy would tell me." Dawn watched Angels face closely.   
  
"Her friends won't like it."   
  
"But her family do, besides they'll come around, I hear they didn't like you either." Dawn saw her parents walking towards them.   
  
"You're very insightful for a teenager Dawn." Angel leant his head back and looked up at the stars.   
  
"I'm thousands of years old Angel." Dawn smiled as he turned to face her with a confused look. "I was mystical energy called the Key, these monks made me human and sent me to Buffy for protection. Everything in your head about me, lies. But I am her sister, you know, and she feels that too. Sisters know each other, I know she loves him even if she doesn't see it yet." Dawn touched his hand and smiled.   
  
"Contact me if she needs anything." Angel handed her a card and then disappeared into the crowd.   
  
"Who was that Dawn?" Hank leant against the rails where Angel had been.   
  
"Buffys ex. Just stopped by to say hey." Dawn turned her attention back to her sister and Spike.   
  
"They certainly are in love." Jane smiled.   
  
  
"Slayer." Spike breathed as he held her in his arms, her feet dangling a foot off the ground.   
  
"Vampire." Buffy wrapped her arms about his neck and smiled a true Buffy smile.   
  
Spike crushed his mouth against hers hard and she responded immediately, wrapping her legs about him she pulled his head tight to hers and kissed him deeply.   
  
The whole world dropped away as Spikes tongue sought Buffys, she tackled it and let the kisses turn gentle. A feeling in her stomach rose up and she felt warm inside. Spike softly moved his lips against hers, brushing them delicately and quickly as he pulled her closer to him.   
  
"Spike." Buffy caught his eye and he could see that she wanted to say something but looked scared.   
  
"Shh… No need pet." Spike smiled and then silenced her by pressing his mouth back against hers, he saw it in her eyes and that was enough for now, even if she didn't know it was love.   
  
Buffy liked the feeling of his mouth on hers, it was comforting and made her lips tingle in a good way. She was melting inside and felt sure she would slip from his arms into a pool on the floor. Spike held her tighter as though he knew what she was thinking and let his tongue slip into her mouth softly tangling with hers as it went.   
  
She shifted her weight in his arms and Spike fell backwards into the sand, Buffy looked at the ground and saw they had fallen into the middle of the heart. Giggling she leant forward and pressed her mouth back against his, feeling his hands run up her thighs Buffy felt suddenly flushed.   
  
Sitting back she smiled down at him and let her fingers slip into his. Spike grinned at her and wriggled his hips mischievously, at which point Buffy looked up at the promenade and saw Dawn standing there with their parents.   
  
"Not again." Buffy groaned and slumped forward onto Spikes chest.   
  
"What?" Spike sat her up with him and then splayed his hands out behind him for support.   
  
"Summers voyeurism." Buffy giggled and Spike turned his head to see Dawn waving at him with a big grin on her face.   
  
"Maybe we should head back to somewhere a little more private." Spike arched a brow and Buffy slapped his arm as she stood up.   
  
"Come on Spikey, let's face the music." Buffy pulled him up off the sand and stole one more kiss from him before he picked up their stuff.   
  
Slipping her hand back into his she smiled up at him. "Never did thank you that time for forming a truce with me that lead to me sending Angel to hell and running away and you having a whale of a time in Brazil."   
  
"No need to, I'm already thankful inside." Spike kissed her softly on the lips again.   
  
"Me too." Buffy slipped her arm around his waist and let his hand come to rest on her shoulder. "I never should have let you go after you kidnapped Willow for a love spell."   
  
"Why not love?" Spike cast a glance down at her with a look of intrigue on his face.   
  
"Because you would have made one hell of a rebound guy after Angel, but then I think I like it better this way." Buffy smiled up at him. "I like boyfriend you rather than rebound guy you, you don't suit the role of the rebound."   
  
"Think I'm more of a steadily growing love interest personally."   
  
**_This story will now be continued on my site only as it starts getting a little naughty - click on my author name to get the link to my site._**   
  
  
  
  



End file.
